Make me feel
by Immortal-Nemesis
Summary: Suite à une tragédie, Harry Potter se retrouve interné et en dépression profonde. Face à son état, son thérapeute tente un dernier coup afin de lui éviter l'internement à vie : le réintégrer au monde en tant que secrétaire pour l'énigmatique journaliste répondant au nom de La Fouine.
1. Chapter 1

_**Make me feel**_

_**CHAPITRE PREMIER**_

_« Harry, cher Harry. Tu ne comprendras certainement pas mon geste, mais je n'en puis plus. Je suis lasse de tout cela, de cette vie vaine et sans autre avenir qu'une éternité de jours identiques les uns les autres. Je ne suis qu'une ombre dans tes pensées, et je ne supporte plus de te voir fermer les yeux sur un autre visage lorsque tu m'embrasses. Je pensais qu'après dix années de vie commune et trois enfants les choses changeraient. Au lieu de cela, je m'enfonce peu à peu dans un profond dégoût de cette vie superficielle et qui ne m'a jamais comblée. Je préfère m'en aller avant de te haïr, ou pire, de me mettre à haïr mes enfants. J'aimerai conclure sur un « je t'aime », mais cela n'est plus de mise entre nous. Adieu. »_

Reposant la plume d'une main qui ne tremblait pas, elle se releva, empreinte d'un calme amer forgé par les dix années d'imposture qui venaient de s'écouler. Levant les yeux vers le velux qui ne laissait filtrer que la pale lueur de la nuit, elle songea qu'elle se sentait vide de tout. Pas la moindre peur la retenant. Jamais elle ne s'était sentie aussi sereine. Quelle ironie. Elle regarda une dernière fois le petit grenier pourvu d'un simple table de bois usé et d'un luminaire qu'elle avait éteint afin de se retrouver seule avec ses ténèbres. Elle passa la corde autours de son cou et donna un coup de pied dans le tabouret qui la soutenait. Son corps s'agita dans de violents soubresauts tandis que l'oxygène désertait ses poumons et que la bave inondait sa gorge et sa bouche, étouffant ses cris éventuels. Ses mains agrippaient vainement et convulsivement l'air autour d'elle dans le maigre espoir de se raccrocher à quelque chose. Dans les films, les strangulations sont toujours montrées rapides et propres. Dans la réalité, il n'en est rien. Le corps se révolte contre la volonté morbide de l'esprit, tente de se sauver, de se préserver. C'est long. C'est douloureux. Et c'est loin d'être serein. Ginny Weasley éprouvait tout cela, cependant, malgré la douleur de son corps qui semblait se disloquer de l'intérieur, elle n'éprouvait toujours aucun regret. Peu à peu, des tâches de couleur envahirent son regard, elle n'entendit plus rien. Son crâne sembla exploser en un millier d'éclat de verre, puis ce fut sa poitrine. Et puis le néant dans une dernière suffocation.

* * *

James rentrait de Poudlard ce jour là. C'était les vacances de Toussaint. Albus avait préféré demeurer à l'école pour ces vacances, afin de les passer en compagnie de ses amis. Enfin, surtout en compagnie de sa cousine, Rose Weasley, de qui il se trouvait inséparable malgré leur différence de caractère. Lily s'affairait dans sa chambre, faisant et défaisant le monde autour de sa maison de poupées. Son père n'était pas encore rentré du ministère. La maison était calme, un peu trop. Il posa ses affaires en vrac sur le canapé, prenant le risque de se faire sermonner par sa mère plus tard. Ruminant quelques sombres pensées à l'idée de la liste interminable de devoirs de vacances présentes dans son sac, il se servit un verre de lait, qu'il but silencieusement. Mais où était donc sa mère ? Il gravit les escaliers de l'étage où se trouvait la chambre conjugale pour la trouver vide. Il fronça les sourcils et jetant un regard vers l'étroit escalier menant au grenier. D'ordinaire, c'était le réduit de leur père, là où il s'isolait afin de broyer du noir sans indisposer les autres membres de la famille. Il s'engagea dans l'escalier, souriant à l'idée que sa mère eut décidé sur un coup de tête de faire le grand ménage d'automne dans cet obscur réduit. Il ouvrit la porte et se figea. Là, dans la pénombre, se trouvait la silhouette de sa mère, tel un pantin inarticulé seulement porté par ses fils. Son visage était déformé par les convulsion de la mort, yeux écarquillés, peau boursouflée et peinte de violet et de vert. Il fit un pas en arrière, entendit un long hurlement résonner à ses oreilles, puis se rendit compte que c'était le sien. Il hurla longtemps devant le corps grotesque et méconnaissable de sa mère.

* * *

_Un an plus tard_

Harry ouvrit les yeux difficilement, la gorge encore sèche d'un cri retenu de justesse. Il se redressa lentement sur le petit lit blanc et se traîna jusqu'à la vasque pour s'asperger le visage d'eau claire. Il regarda son reflet dans le petit miroir, et comme chaque matin, il éprouva l'envie de foutre son poing dedans. Il passa rapidement son tee-shirt autrefois blanc, aujourd'hui gris de par les nombreux passages en machine et ne se donna même pas la peine de discipliner ses cheveux. L'infirmière, après lui avoir remis son petit-déjeuner, l'informa que le Docteur Millepertuis souhaitait le voir une fois qu'il serait prêt. Il hocha distraitement la tête, et se força à engloutir les deux toasts recouverts de marmelade à l'orange, le thé et la part de pudding. Il avait bien tenté de ne plus s'alimenter dans les début, mais les guérisseurs avaient des méthodes bien à eux pour forcer les patients à ingurgiter de quoi survivre et au bout d'un moment il s'était découragé et avait recommencé à manger. Lors de son internement, il avait passé deux mois prostré dans une chambre d'isolement, engoncé dans une camisole afin qu'il ne puisse se faire de mal. Et depuis huit mois, il se cloîtrait dans cette chambre misérable, enchaînant inlassablement les heures de thérapies individuelles, les repas fades et les heures à faire les cents pas dans sa cellule médicale. Quand il eut fini son devoir gustatif, et qu'il fut sur de ne pas aller le régurgiter dans la cuvette, il se leva et toqua à sa porte afin de signaler à l'infirmière qu'il était prêt. Cela faisait un an qu'il était là, et il était toujours incapable de mettre un nom sur les membres du personnel médical qu'il côtoyait chaque jour. Il s'était détaché de tout, ne vivant plus que dans un coma blanc dans lequel plus rien n'avait la moindre importance.

Au cours de ses heures de thérapies, beaucoup de choses avaient été évoquées. Des tas de rouages psychologiques avaient été débloqués, huilés, réparés. Et pourtant, rien ne changeait. Il avait tout dit. Il s'était mis à nu dans le but d'aller mieux un jour. Il n'avait rien caché, ou presque. Il voulait être à nouveau un être humain normal, non pas pour lui, puisqu'il se dégoûtait, mais pour ses enfants. Ils venaient le visiter au début, ils le soutenaient. Puis il y avait eu ce journaliste. La Fouine. Tel était son nom de plume. Il avait trouvé Merlin savait comment une copie de la lettre laissée par sa défunte femme et l'avait publiée dans la Gazette. Sûrement un membre de la Brigade de Police Magique qui s'était laissé amadouer suite à un échange de pièces sonnantes et trébuchantes. Après cela, ses enfants n'étaient plus jamais venu. Cela faisait sept mois qu'il ne les avait vu. Quand il avait compris qu'ils le haïssaient, il s'était enfoncé loin en lui-même et avait lâché l'affaire, comme l'on dit vulgairement. Il avait continué la thérapie individuelle puisqu'on ne lui avait pas laissé le choix, mais les progrès étaient minces. Ou du moins, ils étaient importants mais pas dans le bon domaine. Il avait tout réparé, sauf le principal. La culpabilité est une tâche qui s'incruste en profondeur. On peut frotter jusqu'à s'en arracher la peau, elle sera toujours présente, vicieuse, masquée aux yeux du monde, brûlante et dévorante. Il avait été dispensé de thérapie de groupe quand les guérisseurs avaient constatés que d'une part cela lui était tout à fait inutile, mais surtout que sa présence froide et sombre effrayait les autres patients.

Il toqua doucement au bureau de son thérapeute référent, entra sans attendre la réponse et s'affala dans le fauteuil destiné aux patients, arborant son air blasé devenu habituel, celui qui lui servait de masque. Le docteur Millepertuis, un homme ayant pour physique le cliché du psychologue bon enfant à savoir une corpulence ronde, un crâne dégarni, de grosses lunettes et un sourire doux, s'assit en face de lui.

« _- Bien. Monsieur Potter, je ne vais pas y aller par quatre chemins. Au sein de l'institut, vous avez réalisé tous les progrès possibles et aujourd'hui rester ne vous apporte que le ressassement de votre passé. Aussi, le comité et moi-même avons décidé de vous laisser sortir, et de vous réintégrer dans le monde. _»

Harry hocha imperceptiblement la tête. La nouvelle lui était parfaitement indifférente. Ici ou ailleurs, peut importait. Il n'avait plus aucune volonté de rien. Cependant, après quelques réflexions sous l'œil analytique du psychiatre, il finit par ouvrir la bouche.

« _- Il est hors de question que je retourne dans mon ancienne maison. _

_- Bien évidemment. De toute manière, elle a été vendue par le frère de feue votre femme, monsieur Ronald Weasley. Nous avons un programme de réintégration parfaitement élaboré monsieur Potter. Pour cela, nous mettons à votre disposition un appartement au sein de Londres, ainsi qu'un nouvel emploi._

_- Un nouvel emploi ?_ Demanda-t-il avec incompréhension.

_- Bien évidemment monsieur Potter. Vous vous doutez bien qu'un homme ayant votre profil psychologique ne peut décemment pas reprendre la direction du Bureau des Aurors. _Répondit doucement son thérapeute.

_- Évidemment... _

Mais au fond, cela lui était bien égal.

_- Et quelles seront mes nouvelles fonctions Docteur ? En quoi puis-je encore être utile au monde ? _Cracha-t-il d'une voix lourde de sarcasme.

_- Vous trouver un nouvel emploi ne fut pas chose aisée, et ce, malgré votre passé prestigieux. Votre profil rebute les employeurs potentiels,_ ajouta Millepertuis en tournant les pages de son dossier. _ Dépressif, lunatique, parfois violent, anciennement anorexique, et à tendances autodestructrices, la liste est longue malheureusement._

_- Remarquez qu'aujourd'hui, je ne suis plus qu'une coquille vide, je ne vois pas bien qui je pourrais effrayer._

_- N'être qu'une coquille vide monsieur Potter est le propre de la dépression profonde. Aussi, nous vous réintégrons dans le monde normal tout en vous conservant des heures de thérapie hebdomadaire obligatoires. _

_- Et si je ne viens pas ?_

_- Nous vous réinternerons. _

_- Merveilleux. _

_- Inutile de lever les yeux au ciel monsieur Potter. Vous avez besoin que l'on vous secoue. Et pour répondre à votre première question, seul un employeur a accepter de vous prendre à son service. Je n'ai pas bondi de joie en voyant de qui il s'agissait, cependant, nous n'avons pas le choix. Vous devez faire vos preuves avant que d'autres vous acceptent.._

_- Dites moi tout Docteur, mon cœur palpite d'impatience._ Coupa-t-il froidement.

_- Il s'agit d'un emploi de secrétaire, pour le compte du journaliste La Fouine. »_

Harry Potter écarquilla grand les yeux. Puis il hurla. Il tempêta. Renversa les étagères pleines de bibelots inutiles. Mais rien ne changea le fait qu'il se retrouva à dix heures précises devant la porte de l'hôpital, avec pour seul bagage les vêtements qu'il portait, une somme visant à couvrir ses besoins pour le mois en attendant son premier salaire, et l'infirmière devant le mener à son nouveau logement. « _Bon courage pour votre nouvelle vie monsieur Potter, et à la semaine prochaine. _» Va mourir vieillard. Après vingt minutes de marche, ils arrivèrent devant un de ces nouveaux immeubles de la banlieue londonienne, un de ceux destiné à la réinsertion des taulards, des malades et surtout aux étrangers. Quel bonheur. Troisième étage avec ascenseur. Enchaînement de couloirs blancs, en attente des milliers de tags à venir, sentant la peinture. Avant de partir de l'hôpital, Millepertuis l'avait informé des coups de fils passé à ses proches pour qu'ils viennent l'accueillir à sa sortie. Mais personne n'était venu. D'où l'infirmière. Ce n'était guère étonnant. Ses réels proches se limitaient à la famille Weasley, qui le haïssaient. Lui qui avait pris la vie de leur fille unique. Leur unique sœur.

Il refoula une nausée à ces pensées. Il était hors de question qu'il pleure ou qu'il vomisse sous le regard compatissant de la cruche débordant de gentillesse qu'on lui avait assigné. Elle ouvrit la porte et lui révéla son nouveau « chez lui ». Il s'agissait d'un studio tout à fait classique. Aux environs des vingt-cinq mètres carrés, une salle principale, une salle de bain, un balcon, et un coin cuisine. Le tout meublé en bois gris pale. Un enchaînement de blanc, de blanc sur blanc, et de re blanc sur blanc.

_« Je vous ai mis vos clefs ainsi que le double sur la commode de l'entrée. Le loyer doit être versé entre le 1e et le 10 de chaque mois à la concierge. Il est évident que vous avez le droit de décorer à votre guise. Il faut que vous vous sentiez ici chez vous. C'est très important pour la thérapie. »_

Il ne lui adressa qu'un vague signe de tête et elle partit sans demander son reste. Brave bête. En fouillant au hasard, il découvrit que le réfrigérateur était plein et que ses tiroirs avaient été remplis avec les vêtements qu'il pensait avoir perdu avec son ancienne maison. On avait du fouiller pour lui remettre ses principales affaires. Ils faisaient ça bien au _London Asylum_. Ce serait toujours mieux que de porter cet infâme ensemble de jogging d'un gris fatigué qu'on lui avait remis pour sa sortie. Mécaniquement, il prit une douche, se coiffa, et enfila un jean, une chemise et des chaussures au hasard, puis s'assit sur le lit.

Et maintenant ?

* * *

En plein centre de Londres, au cœur de la ville, se trouvait un long immeuble dont l'accès était interdit aux moldus, et contenant les bureaux de la Gazette du Sorcier. Les bureaux étaient composés d'une longue chaîne de box plus bruyants les uns que les autres, à cause des cris que les employés s'adressaient, des hiboux et des notes qui volaient un peu partout dans un joyeux désordre et à cause des clochettes raisonnant dans tous les coins annonçant un nouveau scoop ou une nouvelle convocation. Chaque box était meublé d'un bureau vomissant de longues liasses de papiers, de notes et de carnets, d'étagères remplies de livres de compte, d'archives personnelles et de manuscrits d'interviews diverses et variées. Les bureaux de la Gazette pouvaient aisément s'apparenter à une gueule béante et avide, prête à avaler tous les scandales, toutes les anecdotes du monde, pour les régurgiter à la face de la communauté magique.

Au milieu de tout de ce charismatique bazar, se trouvait un box qui différait des autres. Constitué d'un large bureau de bois noir, dont le fourmillement de manuscrits était impeccablement discipliné en plusieurs piles classées par thème et d'étagères remplies de classeurs rangés par taille et par sujets, le bureau de La Fouine était l'illustration parfaite de l'intelligence organisée. Et gare à celui ou celle qui viendrait troubler l'ordre des lieux ! La Fouine était justement présente, supervisant l'entrée d'un minuscule bureau et d'une chaise dans son antre, ceci à destination de son nouveau secrétaire. Aujourd'hui, il était la plume acérée de la Gazette, celle qui n'avait peur de nulle censure et l'angoisse du gouvernement et des sorciers cherchant à camoufler quelques sombres secrets de famille. Il n'avait pas réellement besoin d'un secrétaire. Cependant, c'était bien un luxe qu'il avait les moyens de s'offrir. Et en imaginant Harry Potter, sauveur des sorciers en train de copier ses lettres, un grand éclat de rire cynique lui échappa.

Il devait arriver à 13h pour sa première journée de travail. Comme il avait hâte.

* * *

Harry Potter se trouvait devant les bureaux de la Gazette avec un peu d'avance. Il s'était sorti une cigarette et la fumait en regardant la devanture de son nouveau lieu de travail d'un air buté. Étrangement, sortir lui avait fait un peu de bien. Il avait presque senti du soulagement en n'étant plus entouré de quatre murs blafards. Il avait pu s'acheter des cigarettes en ayant un comportement humain envers le buraliste. Si ça ce n'était pas un progrès. Après un soupire résigné, il s'engouffra dans le couloir devant le mener au bureau indiqué sur son petit papier. Deuxième étage, allée D. Il ignora royalement les regards ébahis et les interpellations à son encontre. Il était mort à l'intérieur. Harry Potter, le Sauveur, était mort le jour où Ginny Weasley avait passé une corde autour de son cou et l'avait condamné comme son tueur pour l'éternité. Il ne s'était pas pardonné. Il ne se le pardonnerait jamais. Et il ne lui pardonnerait jamais non plus. Sur les huit mois où ses enfants étaient à Poudlard, elle avait choisi le jour où James rentrait chez eux pour passer l'acte. Du peu qu'il avait réussi à glaner sur ses enfants quand il était assez conscient pour le faire, il savait que James n'était jamais sorti du trauma dans lequel sa découverte l'avait plongé. Son hurlement avait été sa dernière parole. Il n'avais plus jamais parlé. A personne. Déterrer les souvenirs constamment, et la tristesse inhérente à cela était son seul moyen de ressentir quelque chose. Il n'éprouvait qu'un vide constant, où une nausée perpétuelle quand ses souvenirs venaient scarifier sa mémoire comme un millier de lames de rouille et d'os. « _Les premiers seront les derniers, les derniers seront les premiers. _» Il avait tout eu, et il avait tout perdu. Et il ne pouvait lui en vouloir puisque tout était sa faute. S'il avait su l'aimer, elle serait vivante. Et ses enfants seraient toujours avec lui. Il pensait pourtant savoir jouer son rôle. Il avait dupé tout le monde. Sauf elle.

Perdu dans les méandres de ses sombres pensées, il ne s'était pas tout de suite aperçu qu'il avait dépassé la bonne travée. Jurant un peu, il fit demi-tour et s'engouffra dans l'allée D. A demi-mot, il demanda à un journaliste lambda de lui indiquer le bureau de La Fouine. C'était celui au fond du couloir, le plus grand. Évidemment. Il allait être le secrétaire de celui qui lui avait volé ses enfants et ses amis. Pourtant, il avait pris des dispositions pour cacher aux yeux du monde cette lettre assassine, mais quelques argents passés sous le bureau avait pu délier les langues et les archives. Et tout le monde avait su qu'il était un assassin par omission. Il n'avait pas parlé, il avait joué la comédie, et elle était morte. Il pressa le pas, se demandant intérieurement si le voir lui donnerait envie de lui mettre son poing sur la gueule ou si cela lui serait tout à fait indifférent. Il toqua à la cloison du box et à son habitude, passa le rideau fermé sans attendre de réponse.

_« - La Fouine, c'est ici ?_ Demanda-t-il d'une voix désintéressée.

_Et bien Potter, on ne t'a jamais appris les bonnes manières ? _Lui répondit une voix traînante et amusée. »

Cette voix..._Lui_.

Draco Malfoy se dressait au milieu de son bureau à la propreté insolente au milieu du désordre environnant. Le visage rayé par son éternel sourire ironique, il profitait parfaitement de l'instant. Se retrouver avec le sacro-saint Harry Potter comme secrétaire particulier était tout à fait jouissif. Cependant, il n'avait pas prévu une telle réaction de sa nemesis. Au lieu de la rage et de l'indignation escomptée, il eut la stupeur de le voir blanchir, immobile dans son entrée, se tenant au mur pour ne pas tomber dans ce qui semblait être un savant mélange d'horreur et de terreur. Comme un enfant se rendant compte que le monstre est bel est bien sous son lit, et qu'il est encore plus horrible que dans les livres. Puis, il fit demi-tour et parti en courant. Draco demeura choqué la main sur son bureau afin de se persuadé qu'il était toujours ancré dans la pleine réalité. Harry Potter avait fuit devant lui comme s'il avait été face au Mage Noir lui-même.

Ça alors.

* * *

Harry s'était jeté dans le local destiné aux toilettes avec la force du naufragé, et agrippait au lavabo comme s'il s'agissait du dernier radeau sur Terre. Il serrait le marbre si fort que ses poings arborait la couleur de la vasque. Ses cheveux blonds... Ses yeux aciers... « … _je m'enfonce peu à peu dans un profond dégoût de cette vie superficielle et qui ne m'a jamais comblée. » _Son visage, son visage qui n'avait pas changé si ce n'était pour prendre les courbes masculines de la presque quarantaine. Ce n'était pas possible ! Lui ! Dans ses pires cauchemars, il n'aurait pu imaginer une telle punition. Tous les Dieux de la Terre semblaient se pencher sur lui avec un sourire sardonique. Il entendait presque leurs rires cruels résonner à ses oreilles. Le voir tous les jours. « _Je ne suis qu'une ombre dans tes pensées... »_ Tous les jours, le côtoyer dans ce maigre bureau de trois mètres sur deux, être constamment immergé dans son odeur... « _Je pensais qu'après dix années de vie commune et trois enfants les choses changeraient. »_ Se noyer tous les jours dans l'acier de ses yeux, dans le timbre de sa voix... « _Je préfère m'en aller avant de te haïr... »_ Il commençait à hyperventiler. Comment vivre ? Sa faute, son péché fatal tous les jours rappelé à sa mémoire. « ..._ou pire, de me mettre à haïr mes enfants. »_ Après la corde, c'était sa dernière vengeance. Le mettre face à sa plus grande erreur, sa plus grande honte, et savoir que l'ombre de son défunt sourire flotterait toujours entre eux. « … _je ne supporte plus de te voir fermer les yeux sur un autre visage lorsque tu m'embrasses. »_ Des tâches de couleur commençaient à danser devant ses yeux alors que les souvenirs et les mots se jetaient en une mêlée infernal aux creux de son crâne, en une effroyable synesthésie. Un long hurlement remontait lentement dans son abdomen, dans sa gorge, s'accouplant avec une nausée abominable. Ce n'était pas possible. Ce n'était pas possible. « … _de cette vie superficielle et qui ne m'a jamais comblée. » _Il n'arrivait plus à respirer. « … _de cette vie vaine et sans autre avenir » _Le sourire de Ginny penchée sur ses enfants. Le visage de Ginny déformée par la mort. « _Je ne suis qu'une ombre dans tes pensées... » _Draco Malfoy. Draco Malfoy après dix ans de comédie. Après un an de remords et de culpabilité. « ... _te voir fermer les yeux sur un autre visage lorsque tu m'embrasses. » _Il pouvait presque entendre sa voix brisée lui réciter ses mots qui l'empoisonnaient depuis trois cents soixante cinq jours. « … _une éternité de jours identiques les uns les autres. »_ Lui, tous les jours. Son assassinat gravé au couteau dans sa pupille. « ... _dix années de vie commune et trois enfants » _Son regard d'acier et de tempête... Sa grimace grotesque dans la mort... « _J'aimerai conclure sur un « je t'aime », mais cela n'est plus de mise entre nous. Adieu. » _Il s'effondra.

* * *

_« - Nous n'arrivons pas à le réveiller monsieur Malfoy. » _Ce fut dit avec hésitation et de la part de la madame café de l'étage, Rosemina de son prénom.

_- Poussez vous pauvre gourde. »_

C'était sur que quelques gouttes d'eau n'allaient pas sortir Potter de sa tétanie. Surtout s'il avait heurté la vasque de marbre dans sa chute. Draco s'agenouilla à côté de celui qu'il regrettait déjà d'avoir embauché par jeu et lui asséna la gifle la plus magistrale de l'histoire de l'humanité. Mais au moins, il eut la satisfaction de voir Potter revenir à lui dans un grand soubresaut. Calant son bras sur son genoux, il lui adressa d'une voix sarcastique :

_« Et bien Potter, je ne pensais pas que me revoir te mettrais dans un état pareil. Il fallait me le dire si je te manquais. »_

Mais au fond, il était perplexe, voire un peu inquiet. Il ne comprenais pas pourquoi Potter s'était mis dans un tel état en le voyant. La dernière fois qu'ils s'étaient vus, c'était sur le quai de King's Cross en emmenant leurs enfants respectifs à Poudlard et cela avait été cordial. Ou peut être avait-il était saisi en comprenant que celui qui avait révélé les derniers mots de sa défunte épouse était sa nemesis. Mais au fond, il devait se douter que ces mots ne pourraient demeurer enfouis à jamais, et malgré leurs rapports cordiaux en apparence, ils demeuraient les rivaux de toujours. Cela ne pouvait expliquer cette crise de panique.

« - _Monsieur Potter, vous allez mieux ? Avez-vous besoin d'un guérisseur ?_

_- Non merci madame. _Lui adressa-t-il d'une voix neutre, en se félicitant intérieurement d'être encore capable de se comporter comme un être humain. _C'est mon premier jour de sortie, je ne suis pas encore réhabitué au monde, et l'encombrement des lieux a du m'étouffer. »_

Draco demeurait sceptique, mais fit comme si de rien n'était. Après avoir renvoyé tout le personnel interloqué, exceptée Rosemina, il guida Potter dans son bureau. Et le fit s'asseoir.

_« Rosemina, soyez aimable, allez chercher une boisson chaude pour monsieur Potter. Un chocolat de préférence. Et un thé à la bergamote pour ma part. »_

Il s'assit à son tour derrière son large bureau. Pour le coup, il était plutôt désemparé. Il en perdait même ses mots, ce qui était le comble pour un Malfoy ! Un long silence s'installa, seulement brisé par le retour de Rosemina et des boissons chaudes. Draco avait camouflé son visage derrière un une note dont il simulait la lecture. Ils semblaient être deux à ne pas savoir par où commencer, quels mots prononcer. Finalement, Draco reposa sa feuille et tenta une approche.

_« - Tu ne savais donc pas que c'était moi qui me cachait derrière le nom de La Fouine._

_- Non, en effet._

_- Ah._

Il marqua un temps et demanda :

_« - Désires-tu conserver ce poste malgré tout ?_

_- Je suis bien obligé. »_

Draco darda un regard froid sur lui. Il analysa méthodiquement le nouvel aspect du prince des Gryffondor. Ses cheveux étaient toujours autant en bataille, son visage s'était émacié accentuant l'éclat de ses yeux émeraudes, tout son corps s'était grandement affiné au point qu'il avait désormais l'air fragile. Et il semblait émaner une grande fatigue, un dégoût profond ainsi qu'un détachement du réel qui pouvait mettre mal à l'aise. Son regard était mort. Son thérapeute l'avait prévenu, mais il n'avait pas imaginé une telle ampleur des dégâts. Le Docteur Millepertuis, si sa mémoire était bonne, semblait penser que retrouver une personne repère de son passé pourrait lui faire du bien. Il avait également insisté sur le fait que c'était la dernière chance du patient, que si cela ne fonctionnait pas, ce serait l'internement à vie. Il avait accepté par jeu. Il le regrettait presque. Cela lui faisait presque mal de constater à quel point l'âme peut s'auto-détruire.

« - _Bien. Tes fonctions seront relativement simples. Tu devras me suivre dans certains déplacements, écrire ce que je te dicterais, trier mes notes etc. Tu seras ici à huit heures et tu seras libre à dix-neuf heures. »_

Harry hocha la tête. Il s'était partiellement remis de sa crise d'angoisse, mais s'était emmuré derrière un brouillard apaisant, enfermant ses pensées et ses sentiments dans de solides malles au fond de sa psyché. Il avait la vague impression d'être dans le coma, et que quelqu'un d'autre guidait son corps et parlait à sa place. Il ne pouvait en vouloir à son thérapeute, même lors de ses profondes mises à nu, il avait toujours caché l'identité de sa faute. C'était un moyen de se préserver, il n'avait jamais pu le nommer. Cela aurait rendu la chose trop réel, trop crue.

_« Nous n'allons pas perdre plus de temps, voici ton bureau. Prends une plume et du papier. Écris. Monsieur le ministre, suite à votre dernier courrier... »_

* * *

Voici le premier chapitre de cet OS plus long que prévu qui s'achève. N'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos réactions en laissant une review,

et je vous dis à mardi prochain !


	2. Chapter 2

_**Make me feel**_

_**CHAPITRE SECOND**_

Quatre mois avaient passé. Les jours s'écoulaient un peu semblables les uns les autres. Il se rendait aux bureaux de la Gazette de huit heures à midi, prenait une pose déjeuner, reprenait à treize heures et rentrait chez lui à dix-neuf heures. Et à ce moment là, l'Enfer débutait. Son appartement était toujours tel qu'on lui avait donné. Il n'avait rien touché. Que pouvait-il installer de personnel ? Il n'était pas masochiste au point de poser sur sa table de chevet une photo de ses enfants. Il avait préféré se couper de tout cela. Oublier. Quand il rentrait, il suivait toujours le même schéma. Rangement des chaussures dans le meuble prévu à cet effet, accrochage du manteau sur le porte-manteau, douche, repas rapide en silence sur la table solitaire, puis il s'asseyait sur son canapé. Là, il restait le regard dans le vide pendant une heure environ, le temps de se repasser sa journée, puis, peut importe l'heure, il allait se coucher. Allongé sur le dos, dans une position mortuaire, il demeurait des heures à fixer le plafond, ou la pendule sur laquelle s'égrenaient les secondes en attendant que Morphée daigne l'emporter dans son monde de cauchemars. Puis il se levait, et tout recommençait.

Le quotidien à la Gazette n'avait pas pris le tour cauchemardesque qu'il avait envisagé lors de son arrivée. Son inconscient s'était muré dans une tour visant à sauvegarder son esprit. Tout désir, tout sentiment, toute émotion avait été savamment enfermée au fond de son être de sorte qu'il ne ressentait rien au contact de Draco Malfoy. Ni culpabilité, ni haine, ni rien du tout. A ses yeux, il s'était métamorphosé, n'étant plus Draco Malfoy mais un être sans réelle existence, une simple présence froide et cynique. Oh, il le voyait, il savait que c'était lui. Mais son esprit était reparti de zéro, comme si Draco Malfoy n'avait jamais existé avant son arrivée à la Gazette du Sorcier. Il se prenait même être mieux au travail que chez lui. Enfin, chez lui, l'espèce de cage blanche dans laquelle il était bien obligé de résider. Côtoyer du monde lui faisait du bien, le brouhaha des bureaux l'empêchait de réfléchir et il arrivait même à discuter un peu avec certains collègues. Son thérapeute était confiant. Le traitement progressait.

De son côté, Draco était plutôt satisfait. Potter commençait à ne plus être le fantôme qu'il était lors de son arrivée. On pouvait aisément lui tirer plus de deux mots de vocabulaire et il semblait bien s'entendre avec Rosemina. Il l'avait vu sourire à une de ses blagues autour du café matinal. Devant lui, il occupait à merveille son rôle de rival exécrable, se cantonnant derrière une cordialité ironique et un comportement hautain. Suite au malaise qu'il avait perçu et grâce à son influence, il avait réussi à faire passer un mot afin que Potter ne soit plus le Survivant, le Sauveur ou autre, mais simplement monsieur Potter, voire Harry. Chose qui semblait énormément soulager ce dernier. Il était Harry, juste Harry, et recommençait doucement une nouvelle vie. Il l'avait également emmené sur le terrain lors de son interview des Canons de Chudley. Il voulait savoir une bonne fois pour toute si Harry Potter était toujours présent au fond de cette carapace vide. Et là, sous ses yeux, il vit une lueur apparaître au fond du regard du brun, une sorte de réchauffement à la vue des membres de l'équipe s'entraînant sur leurs balais. Ce fut comme un émerveillement. Il était donc toujours vivant là-dessous. Personne n'était venu lui demander pourquoi il prenait ainsi son rival sous son aile, personne n'avait osé ! La vérité était qu'un beau matin, le Docteur Millepertuis l'avait appelé, lui avait expliqué la situation, le risque de l'internement à vie, qu'il était le dernier espoir, que personne de son passé ne souhaitait s'investir. Et Draco avait alors repensé à la Salle sur Demande, au flamme qui venaient d'engloutir Crabbe et qui menaçaient de le dévorer lui aussi, il avait revu Potter arriver et le prendre par le bras pour le coller sur son balais et quitter cet endroit ravagé par le Feudeymon. Potter lui avait sauvé la vie. Alors, il lui devait bien ça.

* * *

C'était un soir de juin que le premier incident était arrivé. Draco avait accueilli Harry avec un empressement laissant présager qu'il était tombé sur le scoop de l'année. Et en effet, il avait enfin obtenu l'accord de l'intendant de la famille Bulstrode pour un témoignage exclusif visant à démontrer l'implication de cette prestigieuse famille dans un trafic de produits illicites, notamment de puissantes drogues tel le Feudragon, capable de vous plonger dans un rêve éveillé de plusieurs heures. Drogue onirique, mais également mortelle, puisque le rêve pouvait ne jamais sortir de l'esprit du consommateur et au mieux le plonger dans un profond coma, au pire, le pousser à la folie voire à la mort. Être le premier journaliste à trouver le filon et à publier un tel article pouvait le propulser sur le devant de la scène médiatique et lui apporter beaucoup d'argent. Bien que l'argent ne manqua pas à Draco Malfoy, il était certain qu'un peu de renommé supplémentaire n'allait pas pour lui déplaire. La journée avait été épuisante. Draco avait accueilli l'intendant, un certain monsieur Peter Tacitus. Ils avaient recueilli le témoignage à deux, afin d'être sur d'avoir un maximum de notes possibles. Ensuite, Draco lui avait dicté un nombre incalculable de lettres, puis avait engagé la rédaction de son article pendant que son secrétaire avait pour charge de vérifier des modalités d'usage avec le département de l'édition et les photographes. L'article devrait être parfait pour la semaine suivante. Un numéro choc.

Il était vingt-et-une heure lorsque Draco prit conscience de l'heure et du fait qu'il avait retenu son employé plus longtemps que prévu.

« _Potter, je ne te demanderais qu'un café puis je te libère. Je vais rester ici ce soir, j'ai encore beaucoup de travail. »_

Harry alla donc chercher le café, puisque Rosemina était déjà rentrée chez elle. Il se moquait d'être resté plus tard, au contraire, cela l'arrangeait. Une occupation était toujours la bienvenue. Et chez lui, il était incapable de se mettre dans l'état d'esprit nécessaire pour apprécier un livre ou un film. Il revint et haussa un sourcil devant le spectacle que lui offrait son employeur. Les cheveux défaits, de l'encre plein les doigts, et la mine concentrée, il semblait tout à fait perdu dans les lignes qu'il rédigeait d'une main rageuse. Enfin, il s'aperçut qu'il n'était plus seul et se leva.

_« Je te remercie. J'aurais sûrement à te demander de rester un peu tard cette semaine. Mais tu toucheras des heures supplémentaires, cela va de soi. »_

Son interlocuteur hocha la tête sans répondre, signe que cela lui allait. Mais quand Malfoy tendit le bras pour prendre la tasse, ses doigts heurtèrent les siens et cela déclencha un fourmillement coupable dans sa main,il se surprit à trouver sa peau douce. Il eut un hoquet et lâcha la tasse qui alla s'exploser en un millier d'éclats à leur pied et répandant son contenu sur la moquette. Sa façade intérieure s'était morcelé dans cet infime instant, laissant transpirer une vague émotion qui s'efforçait de renfermer au fond de lui. Il n'avait pas le droit de ressentir quoi que ce soit pour une autre personne, et encore moins pour lui. Le désirer, c'était une trahison. Un coup de poignard donné dans le dos d'une morte. Dans le dos de ses enfants. « _Je ne suis qu'une ombre dans tes pensées... » _C'était comme lui donner raison. Il n'avait pas le droit. Il avait gâché dix ans de sa vie, il l'avait tellement déçu qu'elle s'était pendue. Et pas n'importe où. Dans son réduit. Là où il allait broyer du noir, briser son masque quotidien, pleurer parfois. La matérialisation parfaite de ce coin de son cœur qu'il lui avait toujours refusé. « … _et je ne supporte plus de te voir fermer les yeux sur un autre visage lorsque tu m'embrasses. » _Là où il s'autorisait à penser sans culpabilité, à fantasmer sans ressentir de quelconque censure. Et elle s'était pendue là. Elle avait compris. Elle savait. «…_je m'enfonce peu à peu dans un profond dégoût de cette vie superficielle et qui ne m'a jamais comblée. »_ Elle avait envahi le seule endroit qui était pour lui comme un journal intime. Elle avait violé de sa mort les fragments de chimère qu'il se construisait à l'abri de tous. Il s'était donc interdit tout autre violation de la mémoire de la défunte. Il s'interdisait toute pensée « impure » à son souvenir, comme si elle pouvait encore le voir et s'en blesser. Et par-dessus tout, ce serait immoral d'aimer Draco Malfoy alors qu'elle avait tressé sa corde avec son visage et sa présence tacite à chaque instant.

Draco était resté choqué devant la réaction de son vis à vis. Il demeura le bras en suspens, dans son geste premier, alors qu' Harry se baissait rapidement afin de nettoyer avec une rapide excuse. Lentement, il ramena son bras contre lui, et lâcha d'une voix blanche :

_« - Je ne vais pas te violer Potter._

_- Ne me touches plus jamais ! _Cracha-t-il le visage incliné vers le sol.

_- Je te dégoûte à ce point ? Que tu ne puisses supporter le plus accidentel des contacts ?_

_- Personne ne doit me toucher. Jamais._

_- Bien. Tu peux t'en aller. _Finit-il toujours d'une voix éteinte. »

Il regarda Harry partir les mains pleines d'éclats de porcelaine alors qu'il tombait stupéfié sur sa chaise de travail. Il ne comprenait pas. Il avait vu de la terreur un cours instant dans les prunelles émeraudes. Il laissa son visage s'appuyer dans ses mains en coupe en expirant un long soupir. Au fond, sa réaction l'avait profondément blessé.

* * *

Les jours suivants s'étaient écoulés sans qu'ils évoquent l'incident de la tasse. Leurs rapports n'en avaient pas été entachés. L'article avait effectivement été un grand coup de pied donné dans la fourmilière sorcière. Draco avait été convoqué par le Ministre lui-même afin d'être félicité pour son acharnement et son opiniâtreté. La Fouine portait bien son nom. C'était un nom de plume curieux pour Harry, qui posa un jour la question.

_« - Dis-moi Malfoy. Pourquoi La Fouine ?_

_- Parce que c'est ainsi que tes amis me surnommaient à Poudlard. J'ai décidé que les humiliations d'hier seraient la force d'aujourd'hui. Et puis, dans mon métier, cela me semblait tout à fait à propos. »_

Les jours n'avaient pas été de tout repos, et Harry était en profond manque de sommeil. De plus, lorsqu'il était seul, il ne pouvait empêcher son esprit de se rediriger vers ce fameux soir, au réconfort qu'il avait senti au contact de la main de Malfoy et cela lui provoquait de violentes insomnies agitées de pleurs et de spasmes. Ce qui expliqua qu'il tomba en plein après-midi sur son bureau, endormi.

_Il marchait dans un jardin. Le ciel était d'un orange sublime laissant présumer qu'il s'agissait du crépuscule. Des grappes de fleurs plus grosses et plus odorantes les unes que les autres s'étalaient sur les murs de granit l'entourant. Il ne savait pas où il était, mais il se sentait bien. Apaisé. Il entendait les rires de ses enfants résonner autour de lui, mais il ne se pressait pas, il savait qu'ils n'étaient pas loin. Il vit Draco Malfoy s'approcher de lui d'un pas tranquille, il lui souriait. Bien qu'ils fussent proches, il ne comprenait pas ce qu'il lui disait. Il vit le blond lever lentement une main jusqu'à sa joue en une douce caresse. Il s'appuya contra sa paume et soupira de bonheur. Cela faisait si longtemps qu'il n'avait connu la chaleur d'un contact humain. Brusquement, le rêve changea. Le visage parfais de l'aristocrate commença à se craqueler comme de la porcelaine. Sa main se serra sur son cou, l'étranglant. L'herbe du jardin commença à faner, puis à pourrir. Les fleurs se recroquevillaient, comme consumées, et laissaient échapper des flots de sang et d'insectes mortuaires. Les cris d'enfants devinrent des hurlements apeurés, l'appelant. Mais il ne pouvait rien faire. Après avoir fini de se tordre, le visage en face de lui se contorsionna en une grimace abominable avant qu'il n'explose en un millier d'éclats de verre allant se ficher dans son corps. En face de lui se trouvait à présent le visage de Ginny, non le vrai, mais celui qui avait suivi la pendaison, ce visage boursouflé et enlaidi par le manque d'air et la mort. Elle passa lentement sa langue le long de sa joue, et il se rendit compte que cette partie de son corps avait pourri comme le reste. Elle murmura à son oreille : « Tu m'as trahie. »_

Harry s'éveilla en hurlant. Il n'eut que le temps de courir jusqu'au toilette avant de se mettre à régurgiter son précédent repas dans la cuvette, et quand cela ne suffit plus, ce fut de la bile qui vint étouffer sa gorge et sa langue. Quand son corps eut cessé de s'agiter dans des spasmes, et que son cœur se fut un peu calmé, il se redressa, tira la chasse et se retourna face aux lavabos afin de se rincer la bouche et le visage. Les cauchemars n'étaient pas inhabituels. Mais celui-ci l'avait glacé jusqu'au plus profond de ses os. Le spectre de Ginny le poursuivait partout, même dans son sommeil. C'était une ombre vengeresse et terrifiante qui semblait lui intimer l'ordre de quitter ce semblant de vie pour aller s'emmurer à jamais dans sa cellule d'hôpital. Calmé, il se rendit compte que Draco était appuyé contre la chambranle de la porte et le regardait. Il ne pouvait supporter de le voir afficher cet air de compassion, pas après son rêve. S'il pleurait devant lui, il courait le risque qu'il ait un geste de réconfort en réponse, et il ne pouvait se permettre de ressentir de la gratitude ou quoi que ce soit pour lui. Sinon, elle reviendrait. Elle était la lèpre qui dévorait sa chair à grand coup de culpabilité et de dégoût de lui-même. Si seulement il avait pu l'aimer...

Draco s'avança doucement, incertain quant au comportement à adopter. L'ironie serait trop cruelle, même venant de lui. Il comprenait, combien avait-il fait lui même de cauchemars au cours de sa vie ? Il choisit un comportement neutre, décidant d'improviser en fonction de Potter.

_« - Tu veux en parler ? _Demanda-t-il d'une voix douce.

_- Et pourquoi voudrais-je en parler avec toi ? _Rétorqua le brun d'une voix haineuse.

_- Parce que je suis la seule personne capable de simuler un putain d'intérêt pour ta petite personne Potter ! »_

Draco repartit, la rage au ventre et se replongea dans le travail, son abyme favoris pour oublier ses contrariété. Harry demeura seul face au miroir. Quand il se retourna face à son reflet, il se cracha au visage.

* * *

Dans la semaine qui suivit cette altercation, l'ambiance autour du bureau de La Fouine s'était considérablement dégradée. Les employés alentours allaient même jusqu'à dire qu'elle était devenue glaciale. Le journaliste était d'une humeur de cerbère, envoyant au Diable la moindre personne ayant la malchance de le contrarier, et ce, toujours d'un ton froid et hautain qui avait pour don de blesser bien plus profondément qu'une colère chaude et vivace. Quant à son secrétaire, il était retourné se cacher derrière cette barricade mentale qu'il avait réussi à abandonner peu à peu au fil des jours. Rosemina était désespérée de voir l'énorme pas en arrière qui s'était effectué entre les deux, et tentait malgré tout d'être un pont entre ces deux blocs de glace têtus comme des hippogriffes et d'assurer un minimum de contact humain entre l'employeur et l'employé. Elle y arrivait tant bien que mal par cafés et thés interposés et rapidement, ils revinrent à des échanges humains, ce qui était une net amélioration bien que la tension se fasse encore ressentir. Au moins, ils ne se battaient pas comme des animaux en plein milieux de couloirs, chose qu'elle redoutait et qu'elle pressentait.

Nous étions à présent en Juillet, et la température dans les bureaux était intenable. En plus du vacarme habituel résonnaient à tout bout de champ les « _Frigidio_ » qu'usaient les employés pour tenter vainement de se rafraîchir. Harry était en train de s'écharper les yeux en tentant vainement de déchiffrer une note de la _Fève dansante_, le nouveau « salon de chocolat » à défaut d'autre terme, qui venait d'ouvrir et qui souhaitait avoir sa publicité dans la rubrique de La Fouine. Ils souhaitaient promouvoir leur recette aussi sensationnelle que novatrice, et c'était justement sur ce paragraphe qu' Harry butait. Il n'arrivait pas à démêler les pattes de mouche traçant la recette. Ils ne pouvaient décemment pas servir un cacao à base de bouse de dragon, il y avait forcément erreur sur la lecture. Tout à ces élucubrations, il entendit malgré tout au milieu du vacarme ambiant des rires résonner et des petits pas de course. Soudain, une rafale enfantine débarqua dans le salon, dans lequel il distingua des cheveux platines, un grand sourire et une petite robe de sorcier d'été. Bien sur, l'année scolaire venait de s'achever, et le petit Scorpius devait être rentré depuis quelques jours maintenant. Harry eut une pensée mélancolique pour ses propres enfants qui devaient être en train de profiter du jardin de George et Angelina Weasley, leurs nouveaux tuteurs, et de la compagnie de leur fille Roxanne. Il le revoyait parfaitement ce jardin, puisqu'il avait planté en compagnie du rouquin des plants de mandragore afin de répondre à la lubie de sa femme, passionnée de botanique magique. Ses enfants devaient avoir bien grandi. Son aîné avait désormais treize ans. Une bouffée de chagrin le prit en regardant cet enfant plein de vie chercher son père avec tant d'assiduité.

_« - Scorpius, si tu cherches ton père, il n'est pas encore rentré. Tu peux l'attendre ici, Rosemina te fera un chocolat. Ils sont délicieux. »_

_- Oh pardon ! Je ne vous avez pas vu. _Dit l'enfant précipitamment. Et puis, effectuant un salut altier : _Je me présente. Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy. Je suis enchanté de vous rencontrer. »_

Harry eut un moment d'attendrissement en se faisant la réflexion que c'était bien un héritier Malfoy. Il ne connaissait pas sa mère, ne l'ayant jamais vue, mais il pouvait tout de même affirmer que l'enfant avait tout hérité de son père, si ce n'était la courbe de la mâchoire qui était un brin plus carré. Se retrouver face à un Draco miniature le propulsa loin dans ses souvenirs, jusqu'à sa première année et à sa première rencontre avec l'enfoiré peroxydé. Et chose étonnante, qui sidéra Rosemina qui passait rapidement, un sourire, long et sincère, lui échappa.

_« - Je suis enchanté de même. Mon nom est Harry Potter._

_- Je vous connais ! Vous êtes le Sau..._

_- Je suis Harry, juste Harry. _Dit-il d'un toux doux, pour ne pas l'effrayer._ Dis-moi, tu es bien à Poudlard ?_

_- Oh oui ! Je viens de finir ma première année chez Serpentard ! Et je suis le meilleur de ma classe en potion._

_- Oh, cela ne m'étonne guère. _Répondit Harry en riant, la fraîcheur de cet enfant lui faisant du bien. Puis, après une hésitation il demanda : _Connaîtrais-tu mes fils qui sont également à Poudlard et chez Gryffondor, James et Albus ?_

_- Bien sur ! Je ne connais pas bien James, je n'aime pas qu'il ne parle pas, mais il est très bon sur un balais, il a remporté tous les matchs de Gryffondor en tant qu'attrapeur. _Marmonna-t-il d'un ton boudeur. Puis il ajouta à nouveau joyeux : _Quant à Albus, nous sommes souvent ensemble. Je l'aime bien mais pas sa cousine que je suis obligé de supporter constamment. »_

Un long sourire se fraya une fois de plus un chemin sur le visage d' Harry à l'idée que des Gryffondors et des Serpentards puissent être amis après plus de mille ans de querelle. Les temps changeaient, et c'était beau. Il était également attendri par le comportement joyeux du petit blond en face de lui, comportement qui ferait certainement se retourner Lucius Malfoy dans sa tombe, tant c'était éloigné de la froide insensibilité de sa prestigieuse famille. Le monologue enfantin continua encore un moment, ayant pour thème les enseignants de Poudlard, ses notes, et au plus grand bonheur de l'adulte, des anecdotes sur ses fils. Il était cependant un peu attristé de ne pouvoir s'informer sur sa fille qui n'était pas encore élève. Il se baignait dans la voix fluette, et l'image de ses fils se mouvant dans les couloirs de ce qui fut sa plus belle maison était comme un baume sur son cœur, et pour la première fois depuis très longtemps, il se surprit à éprouver de la joie.

Masqué par la cloison du box, Draco regardait avec des yeux ébahis l'échange qui se tenait sous ses yeux. Il vit les changements faciaux de Potter évoluer au fil de l'échange et constata de la tendresse, et même du bonheur. Cependant, ces flux émotionnels faisaient naître une vague tristesse teintée d'incompréhension au fond de lui quand il comprit qu'il ne voyait plus ses enfants. Comment cela était-il possible ? Les lui avait-on retiré aux vues de son état mental ? A cause de son internement ? Malgré cela, il devrait quand même les voir. Au bout d'un moment, Scorpius se retourna et courut vers lui à grand renfort de « _Papa ! _» enjoués. Un long sourire lui échappa, celui qui n'était réservé que pour son fils. Il le tint contre lui puis lui indiqua d'aller l'attendre vers l'ascenseur, qu'il ne récupérait que son manteau. Il allait partir sans commentaire quand Harry l'interpella d'une voix neutre.

_« - Tu étais là depuis longtemps ?_

_-Suffisamment. »_

Harry hocha la tête lentement, un peu gêné qu'il ait vu des réactions si spontanées lui échapper. Il ne voulait pas non plus lui laisser voir l'envie qui transpirait dans son regard. Draco fit un pas vers la sortie du box avant de demander d'une voix posée à la limite de l'hésitation :

_« - Tu ne vois plus tes enfants ?_

_- Ils venaient me voir. Et puis il y a eut ton article. Et ils ne sont plus jamais venu. »_

Il avait dit ça sans colère, avec la résignation des rescapés. Draco quant à lui, éprouva une vague de remords semblant se déverser de sa bouche jusque dans ses entrailles comme une cascade d'eau glacé. Cette émotion ne lui était pas commune et pourtant il sut tout de suite mettre un nom dessus. Il se souvenait encore du titre assassin de son écrit : _« Potter : l'adultère au bout d'une corde. »_ Il se souvenait d'avoir soudoyé l'archiviste de la Brigade de Police Magique, d'avoir étalé au grand jour ce qu'il voyait aujourd'hui comme la plus grande honte de Potter, ce boulet qu'il se traînait au pied et qui lui avait coûté ses enfants. Draco demeura les bras ballants, incertains de la conduite à tenir. Il connaissait son métier, il savait qu'il était là pour remuer la merde des autres, la révéler au grand jour quitte à détruire des vies. Mais jamais encore il n'avait pu être confronté réellement aux conséquences de sa plume, au désespoir qu'elle avait pu causer.

_« - Tu dois me haïr._ Il avait finalement laissé échapper ça dans un murmure.

_- Cela se serait su un jour où l'autre. La faute demeure la même. Tu as fait ton travail. C'est tout. »_

Draco releva brusquement la tête à ces paroles. Potter le regardait d'un air qu'il avait du mal à qualifier, un savant mélange de résignation, de tristesse et de compassion. C'était un pas en avant, cet aveu tacite. C'était le pardon. Aussi Draco hocha la tête, s'apprêta à partir, mordilla sa lèvre dans un geste trahissant une grande nervosité et ajouta :

_« - Et bien, à demain Potter._

_- Bonne soirée Malfoy. »_

Un vague sourire avait accompagné cette dernière réplique. Malfoy repartit avec sur le visage un air équivalent. Harry avait senti comme un poids s'échapper de ses épaules lors de cet échange, il était soulagé maintenant que l'enclume du non-dit se relevait un peu de sa poitrine lui permettant de respirer plus à son aise. Ce n'était pas encore la victoire sur la mélancolie, mais c'était un bon début. Le Docteur Millepertuis serait content.

* * *

Nous étions dimanche, la journée détestée d' Harry. En effet, ce jour là, Draco le passait en famille aussi il n'avait pas de travail à lui donner. Il avait bien tenté de rester au bureau même ce jour là, cependant il s'était vite rendu compte que sa présence était inutile et qu'elle empêchait les autres de travailler à force qu'il soit dans leur chemin. Aussi il s'était résigné à passer ces vingt-quatre heures d'Enfer chez lui. Le Docteur Millepertuis lui avait passé des livres afin qu'il s'occupe et même des DVD, cependant, il n'arrivait pas à se concentrer assez pour se plonger pleinement dans les intrigues racontée. Sortir lui faisait un peu peur, il ne souhaitait pas rencontrer d'anciennes connaissances, ou pire, des passants criant au Sauveur d'un air curieux et intrusif. Il avait remis des lettres au Docteur Millepertuis cherchant à reprendre contact avec d'anciens amis, mais il n'avait jamais reçu de réponse. Son thérapeute en était navré, et lui n'était que blasé. Ce n'est pas comme s'il ne s'en doutait pas.

Il était actuellement sur son canapé, jetant un œil peu amène aux livres ornant la table basse. Son thérapeute lui avait fourni des romans signés Marc Levy, qu'il trouvait fadasse au possible, ainsi que des livres psychologiques comme Faire deuil et Tourner la page dont il se servait comme dessous de plats tant il les méprisait. Rien de très enthousiasmant. Il aimait bien lire avant. Et encore aujourd'hui, il ne se révolterait pas à l'idée de se plonger dans des pages capables de faire s'évaporer ses idées noires et son quotidien. Mais Marc Levy franchement... Il serait bien allé à la librairie faire un choix personnel, mais il préférait fuir la foule. Il se tourna vers sa pile de DVD et se renfrogna encore plus. Rien ne l'intéressait. Plongé dans ses pensées, il sursauta brusquement en entendant un faible coup donné à sa porte. Il demeura un instant interdit, se demandant s'il avait rêvé, quand il entendit un nouveau coup. Personne ne venait le voir, même pas le personnel de l'hôpital. Il s'avança avec un air méfiant vers la porte craignant qu'un journaliste ait découvert son adresse et fusse venu pour lui poser des questions désagréables. Il ouvrit la porte bien décidé à envoyer se faire voir l'importun mais ne put que se pétrifier face au visage qui lui faisait face.

_« Bonjour Harry. »_

* * *

En m'excusant pour ce jour de retard dans le post, je vous souhaite une bonne semaine et à mardi prochain !


	3. Chapter 3

_**Make me feel**_

_**CHAPITRE TROISIEME**_

* * *

**Avant lecture, je tiens à préciser que les opinions tenues dans ce chapitre n'ont pas la prétention d'être des vérités générales ou encore d'être un discours moralisateur. Cela n'engage que l'auteur pour le déroulement du récit. Merci de votre compréhension.**

* * *

_« - Bonjour Harry._

_- Hermione ? »_

Il demeura comme une statue face au visage hésitant et craintif de sa meilleure amie. Elle n'avait pas changé, le visage cuivré toujours encadré par d'épaisses boucles brunes et illuminé par des yeux marrons aussi amicaux que scrutateurs.

_« - Je peux entrer ?_

_- Bien sur. »_

Elle fit un pas dans l'appartement, lui laissant le soin de fermer la porte. Il ne savait quelle conduite adopter. La voir, là, savoir qu'elle était venu le voir lui faisait monter une bouffée d'espoir et de reconnaissance telle qu'il avait les larmes aux yeux. Elle se tourna vers lui et brusquement le prit dans ses bras, et éclata en sanglot.

« - _Oh Harry, je suis tellement désolée de ne pas être venu plus tôt. Je le voulais, bien sur que je le voulais ! Mais tu comprends, Ron ne voulait pas, il ne comprenait pas. On s'est beaucoup disputé...Il te tient pour responsable. Moi je sais que ce n'est pas de ta faute. Mais tu comprends... On s'est beaucoup disputé. Et..Et..._

_- Je comprends 'Mione, je comprends... »_

Chacune des phrases d' Hermione avait été ponctuée d'un sanglot. Et il pleura à son tour, longtemps. C'était un réel soulagement après tout ce temps de sentir un corps, une chaleur contre soi. Cela n'avait rien de sexuel. C'était juste l'expression du plus fondamental des besoins humains. Le besoin d'amour, d'une présence. La peur de la solitude. Alors ils pleurèrent de concert, de regret, de soulagement, et d'amitié. Quand leurs pleurs se fut taris, il l'invita à s'asseoir sur le canapé, et après qu'elle eut accepté une bièraubeurre, il prit place à ses côté.

« _- Ainsi, Ron m'en veut. Cela ne m'étonne pas._

_- Il pense que tu as tué sa sœur. J'ai tenté par tous les moyens de lui faire comprendre, mais il ne s'en est pas remis et ce n'est pas tous les jours faciles. Surtout avec les enfants._

_- Ne te fatigue pas. Comment pourrais-tu le persuader d'un mensonge ?_

_- Que veux-tu dire ?_

_- Tu sais bien que c'est vrai. Je l'ai tuée aussi sûrement que si j'avais noué sa corde de mes propres mains. Si seulement j'avais su l'aimer correctement..._ Il avait détourné les yeux pour dire cela. C'était la première fois qu'il confiait cela à une autre personne que son thérapeute. Le regard d' Hermione s'adoucit et elle passa son bras autours de lui pour amener sa tête sur son épaule.

_- Harry, tu sais que tu n'es pas responsable de son acte. Je sais que tu as fait de ton mieux pour la rendre heureuse, pour la choyer, et pour être un bon père pour tes enfants. Ginny avait toujours pensé que la vie était fade et répétitive, et ce, bien avant de t'épouser. Elle vivait dans un monde de chimères dorées, il était normal qu'elle n'arrive pas à savourer la vie à force de la rêver. Elle n'avait pas à te tenir pour responsable._

Ses mots lui faisaient du bien, l'apaisaient. C'était une chose d'entendre un psychiatre vous déculpabiliser. Il y avait toujours le doute qui vous murmurait qu'il faisait cela pour avoir sa paye, qu'il était là pour vous faire aller mieux à tout prix et qu'au fond, il s'en moquait bien. Mais, l'entendre de la bouche d'une amie, d'une véritable amie, c'était un soulagement indicible. Il avait l'impression d'être en apnée depuis la découverte de la lettre et de pouvoir à nouveau respirer. Comme il l'avait attendu ce soutient, cette voix maternel lui disant qu'il n'était pas coupable. Hermione se mordit la lèvre avant d'ajouter :

_« - Les sentiments ne se commandent pas Harry. Tu aimais quelqu'un qui t'était inaccessible. Tu étais dans ton droit de vouloir tourner la page et de tenter d'oublier en fondant un nouveau ménage._

Il se redressa d'un coup, les yeux écarquillés et la voix tremblante.

_- Tu savais ?_

_- Évidemment. Tu es mon meilleur ami. J'ai toujours connu ton obsession pour lui. Ce n'était pas étonnant que ce sentiment évolue vers un autre._

_- Je me sens tellement coupable 'Mione...tellement sale !_

Et il pleura à nouveau, il cria dans le pull de sa meilleure amie sa rage d'aimer quelqu'un qui avait indirectement coûté la vie d'une autre. Il évacua toute cette haine de lui-même, et sans pouvoir le nommer à voix haute, tous deux savaient qu'il pleurait Draco Malfoy. Il hurla la faute à pas de chance, sa frustration, l'injustice. Et enfin, il osa pleurer sa colère envers Ginny Weasley. Pleurer le fait qu'il lui en voulait de l'avoir porté pour responsable, le fait d'avoir fait en sorte que ses enfants la trouve pour se venger de lui, le fait d'avoir souillé sa pièce à lui de sa mort, comme pour condamner à jamais ses pensées et rêves. Hermione écouta tout, essuya ses larmes, embrassa son front comme une sœur pour en chasser le dégoût, la honte et la colère. Quand il se fut calmé, elle lui parla de tout et de rien. Elle parla longtemps, de ses enfants à elle, de ses enfants à lui, du fait que c'était elle qui avait porté ses vêtements et fait le plein du frigo dans son nouvel appartement quand le Docteur Millepertuis l'avait informée du programme de réinsertion. Et il l'écouta, plongé dans cet état de semi-inconscience qui suit les grands chocs. Sa voix était pour lui comme une berceuse. Ils restèrent longtemps dans le silence, simplement dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Puis, quand le jour commença à tomber, elle décida qu'elle devait partir.

« _ - Ron ne sait pas que je suis venue._

_- J'avais compris._

_- Je t'ai apporté un livre. Je pensais que cela te ferait un peu de bien._

_- Cela ne m'étonne pas de toi._

_- Ne te moque pas. Parfois, cela fait du bien de s'évader..._

_- De quoi s'agit-il ?_

_- Du Domaine des Murmures__. De Carole Martinez. Il est magnifique, tu verras._

_- Avec plaisir. »_

Sur le seuil, elle le reprit dans ses bras. Ils semblaient ne pouvoir se détacher l'un de l'autre.

_« - Tu reviendras ?_

_- Bien sur._

_- C'est promis ? »_

Il ressemblait à un enfant. Pour toute réponse, elle lui offrit un sourire éblouissant et se dressa sur la pointe des pieds pour déposer le plus fraternel des baisers sur sa joue. Puis elle s'engagea dans l'escalier. Il referma la porte sur son parfum. Son appartement ne lui semblait plus aussi triste qu'avant. En s'asseyant, il constata qu'elle avait laissé un paquet sous un coussin. En l'ouvrant, il tomba nez à nez avec les trois visages souriants de ses enfants, dans un beau cadre doré. La photo semblait être récente. Il y avait également un autre cadre, dans lequel se trouvait la photo de ses parents. Une nouvel bouffée de reconnaissance le submergea. Il serra un moment les deux cadres sur son cœur, et le posa religieusement sur sa table de chevet. Leur regard pourrait le couver pendant la nuit et chasser ses cauchemars. Puis il s'adossa à l'aide d'un coussin contre le mur, et débuta le roman.

* * *

Plusieurs semaines avaient passé. Le mois d'août s'était bien engagé et tout le personnel de la Gazette avait pu constater le changement majeur qui s'était opéré dans le comportement d' Harry Potter. Il était plus souriant, plus avenant. Il voyait Hermione une fois par semaine, elle l'avait même persuadé de sortir. Ils avaient fait les boutiques, s'étaient promené dans un parc. Elle avait insisté pour l'aider à décorer son appartement. Il exprimait désormais le confort et le soulagement de rentrer chez soi avec un tapis dans les tons bruns, des plaids très doux, des lampes ouvragées, une belle nappe, des livres choisis par lui, et même un ordinateur. Comme ses dépenses des mois précédents s'étaient limités à un quart de salaire, juste de quoi payer la nourriture nécessaire et le loyer, il avait pu se faire plaisir. Une de leur sortie les avait même mené à faire du jogging dans le parc, riant jusqu'à n'en plus pouvoir tandis qu'ils s'essoufflaient, et s'était terminée à la terrasse de la _Fève Dansante_, servant effectivement une recette de chocolat à base de bouse de dragon, chose qui avait fait crier Harry d'horreur avant qu'ils ne repartent dans un énième grand fou rire. Ron était désormais au courant de la destination hebdomadaire de sa femme. Elle avait bien été obligée de lui avouer le but de ses sorties lorsqu'il l'avait accusé d'adultère. Il refusait toujours de revoir son ex-meilleur ami, cependant, il n'empêchait pas sa femme de lui rendre visite. Et certains jours exceptionnels, il demandait même des nouvelles.

La relation entre Harry et Draco avait également bien évolué en dépassant le stade de la froide cordialité pour l'amicalité. Il n'était plus rare de les voir s'échanger les nouveautés sur un ton amusé, voire de rire de concert face aux notes assassines envoyées à La Fouine de la part de certains lecteurs pour qui l'ouverture d'esprit se limitait à une fracture crânienne. La chose ravissait Rosemina qui arpentait désormais les couloirs arborant un sourire n'allant pas sans rappeler la moue satisfaite d'un gros chat. Désormais, Harry pouvait plus facilement accompagner La Fouine sur le terrain, notamment lors des interviews sportives, ayant un contact plus facile. Il avait lentement basculé du rôle de simple secrétaire vers le rôle d'assistant particulier. La Fouine le présentait d'ailleurs comme tel, bien qu' Harry préférasse encore se faire discret.

Ce soir là, ils ne se trouvaient nulle part ailleurs qu'en pleine allée des Embrûmes, où La Fouine, son assistant et ses photographes assistait à l'arrestation de membres d'un trafic de poisons par la Brigade de Police Magique. Ils avaient mis longtemps à récolter les témoignages, et Harry avait même du partir interroger lui même des témoins tant Draco était débordé. Le journaliste avait même récolté un témoignage de la part du chef de la Brigade. Ce serait en première page le lendemain. Il était tard, et ils étaient tous deux euphoriques du travail accompli. Aussi, aux vues de l'évolution de leur relation, rien d'étonnant au fait que Draco invite Harry à boire un verre dans son manoir afin de fêter cela. Ce dernier hésita un moment. Mais après tout, un verre n'engageait à rien, il pouvait parfaitement passer un début de soirée en compagnie de son employeur sans que ce soit dangereux. Dans le tourbillon de surprise et de joie qu'avait pris sa vie ces derniers temps, il semblait avoir oublié ses anciennes réticences, mais surtout le fait que son bouclier n'était plus aussi étanche qu'avant. Ils transplanèrent donc, et se retrouvèrent devant le prestigieux manoir Malfoy. Une demeure taillée dans une architecture gothique, et dont le vent estival portait à leur nez les senteurs des fruits du jardin. Ils pénétrèrent le hall, et après qu'un elfe fusse venu pour les accueillir et les installer au salon, ils savourèrent le confort du vaste canapé de cuir fauve et Harry put constater le goût certain de Draco en matière de décoration mais surtout en matière de Whisky.

Ils apprécièrent d'ailleurs un peu trop ce dernier. Harry, qui n'avait déjà pas l'habitude de l'alcool étant plus jeune, senti rapidement sa tête lui tourner et se surprit à rire pour tout et n'importe quoi. Il était appréciable de se sentir si léger, libre de tout, capable de glousser pour n'importe quelle blague stupide. Draco, qui avait plus l'habitude de ce breuvage, se contenta d'apprécier les effets chez son invité en riant. Mais au bout de quelques verres supplémentaires, il se retrouva dans le même état. Il ne s'autorisait pas souvent à être ivre, aussi, il en profita pleinement. Rapidement, il se mit à évoquer des sujets personnels, tel son divorce, le fait qu'il versait une pension alimentaire exorbitante mais que rien n'était trop beau pour son fils, et qu'il adorait son métier. Ils parlèrent longtemps, évoquant leurs souvenirs de Poudlard, riant de leurs anciennes querelles. Harry se surprit à raconter l'hôpital, son arrivée, les innombrables heures de thérapie.

"_ - Et tu parlais de tout avec ce Docteur Millepertuis ?_

_- Oui, _répondit-il d'une voix rendue pâteuse par l'alcool,_ je lui ai tout raconté, le Sauveur dans ses moindres recoins. _

_- Je ne pourrais pas confier toute ma vie à un psychiatre. Je n'aimerais pas qu'un inconnu sache tout de moi, qu'il 'intruse mes moindres pensées._

_- Ce n'est pas comme si j'avais eu le choix. _Rétorqua-t-il d'une voix un peu amère.

_- C'est vrai. _Puis, après un silence : _ Et donc, tu lui as tout dit._

_- Non, pas absolument tout. Mais je reconnais bien là votre déformation professionnelle chère Fouine, _rigola Harry, _tu aimerais bien fouiller mon dossier afin d'établir un nouvel article du genre : "Les faiblesses du Survivant" !_

_- Certes non. Je suis curieux c'est tout. Et puis, une question me hante depuis un moment._

_- Et quelle est-elle ? Je te répondrais peut être._ Susurra-t-il en jetant un œil à sa bouteille.

_- L'inconnue de la lettre, celle que ta femme te reprochait d'aimer, qui était-elle ?_"

Harry tourna un regard coupable vers le sol, et sentit une boule glacée obstruer sa gorge. Cependant, la vérité lui brûlait les lèvres, elle cognait sa langue afin de trouver la liberté. Il était si proche de pouvoir se défaire de son fardeau... Mais quelles seraient les répercussions ? Les conséquences. Il fallait qu'il se taise, qu'il la refoule comme une nausée au fond de son ventre. En sentant le malaise de son interlocuteur, Draco se réajusta dans son fauteuil et s'excusa subtilement :

"_ - C'était déplacé. Je retire ma question._

_- C'était toi."_

Voilà. C'était dit. Il avait dit cela comme on annonce une maladie, grave et incurable, ou un crime tâchant la mémoire. Un long silence suivit cet aveu. Coupable pour Harry, qui s'était un peu recroquevillé sur lui-même, attendant la morsure froide de la guillotine sur sa nuque. Choqué pour Draco qui n'arrivait pas à intégrer la nouvelle, à laisser l'idée s'insinuer jusque dans son cerveau, à en saisir la pleine ampleur. Ne supportant plus ce malaise ambiant qui n'allait qu'en s'aggravant, le brun décida finalement de fuir, de rentrer se calfeutrer chez lui, comme si la porte close allait le séparer, le protéger des conséquences d'une telle chose, de l'évasion de son plus lourd secret.

"_ - Bien, je vais rentrer. _Réussit-il à prononcer d'une voix hésitante. Il était tout proche de le supplier d'oublier ce qu'il venait de dire, que c'était la faute de l'alcool ou une mauvaise blague. Il souhaitait réussir à s'enfuir avant de subir une telle humiliation.

_- Reste. _L'ordre avait été lancée d'un ton froid, d'une intonation typiquement Malfoy. Puis, le visage d'albâtre se fendit d'un sourire en coin quand il ajouta : _Tu peux rester dormir ici si tu le souhaites._

_- Je te dis que tu as été indirectement la cause du suicide de ma femme et tu me proposes de rester faire l'amour avec toi !_

N'enregistrant pas du tout la première partie de la phrase, Draco éclata d'un grand rire amusé.

_- Tu es impayable Potter. Je ne fais pas l'amour. Je baise. Et je fais ça hard._ "

La déclaration avait été accompagnée d'un haussement de sourcil et d'un sourire charmeur. Avec horreur, Harry sentit s'agiter dans son cœur le désir coupable qui revenait à l'assaut après plusieurs mois de refoulement. Une chaleur qui partait de son crâne pour se répandre en vague brûlante vers le bas de son corps, un peu trop bas à son goût. Quand il le conscientisa, la bile lui remonta jusque dans l'œsophage, autant que des larmes de honte à ses yeux. Il détourna son visage de celui de sa nemesis en rougissant de gêne et de fureur, fureur dirigée entièrement vers lui-même.

_" - Tu te détournes de moi comme si me désirer était un crime, un vilain secret à mettre au placard pour ne pas qu'il nous fasse de tâche. _Cracha l'aristocrate d'une voix venimeuse.

Et Harry explosa.

_- Mais c'est un crime ! C'est une honte ! Ma femme s'est suicidée, elle s'est pendue pour ça ! J'ai été incapable de la rendre heureuse, de l'aimer alors qu'elle le méritait amplement ! Non ! J'étais trop occupé à tenter de refouler mon désir pour toi par tous les moyens possibles et inimaginables, à tenter de ne pas voir ton visage se superposer au sien quand nous faisions l'amour, à éviter ton regard acier qui me suivait partout, à oublier que sa voix douce n'avait pas les inflexions que j'aimais dans la tienne ! Comprends tu l'Enfer que c'était de me dire que j'étais condamné à vivre une vie par procuration, par défaut parce que j'étais incapable d'aimer la femme que j'avais épousé dans l'espoir de te rayer de ma vie, de mes pensées ? Je voulais lui cacher, je voulais au fond qu'elle soit heureuse malgré tout, alors j'ai masqué tout cela, j'ai joué la comédie pour être un bon père et un bon mari. Mais j'ai échoué ! Elle savait, et plus je tentais de jouer à merveille le rôle que je m'étais imposé, plus elle s'enfonçait dans l'amertume et le chagrin ! Le seul endroit où je m'autorisais à penser à toi, à ce que je ressentais pour toi, c'était le petit grenier où je m'isolais quelques heures quand ma poitrine et mon crâne semblaient sur le point de se fissurer en mille éclats, quand ma gorge semblait n'être plus que du verre pilé sous le poids des non-dits ! Et c'est là qu'elle s'est pendue ! Là ! Pour me montrer que j'étais son assassin, le seul fautif, à cause de moi elle est morte et mon fils a perdu sa voix en la découvrant ! _Il avait hurlé la dernière phrase. Depuis longtemps, les sanglots se mêlaient à ses cris, diatribe haineuse dans laquelle il avait tout oublié sauf le soulagement d'extérioriser, de vomir cette enclume qui l'oppressait depuis Poudlard, depuis l'instant où il avait dit oui, vingt-et-un ans plus tôt.

-_ Assez ! _Hurla Draco en retour. _Potter, tu es, et tu resteras un abruti de gryffondor toute ta vie ! Tu rejettes toute la faute sur toi, tu te traites de montre hideux mais enfin regardes les choses en face ! Oui, tu as aimé quelqu'un d'autre, oui, tu t'es marié par dépit et résignation, mais avoues quand même que c'était ta belette qui avait un sérieux problème. _En voyant que la rage envahissait son vis-à-vis à ces mots, il hurla encore plus fort. _Boucles-là ! Tu m'écoutes et tu ne m'interromps pas ! Quand on se rend compte que son mari n'est pas amoureux, ou que l'on est plus heureuse avec, on divorce ! Lorsque l'on est normalement équilibré et que l'on rencontre un problème de couple, on communique, ou du moins on se dispute. On ne se pend pas du jour au lendemain, avec une lettre accusatrice ! Et encore moins au moment on l'on sait que l'enfant est celui qui vous trouvera à coups sur ! Je ne dis pas que tu n'es pas fautif également, tu n'aurais jamais du l'épouser pour tromper un désir. Mais ta Ginny était une garce égocentrique, doublée d'une perverse narcissique ! Parce que faire en sorte que son cadavre soit trouvé par son fils afin de se venger de son mari, ne vas pas me dire que cela ne relève pas de la perversion ! _

A la fin de sa tirade, il était si furieux qu'il dut reprendre son souffle. Il était décidément aux antipodes de ses valeurs familiales. La rage de Draco avait dénoué quelques choses en Harry, un nœud inextricable qui avait retenu tous ses désirs et tous ses rêves comme autant de mouches sur une toile arachnéenne. Le discours d' Hermione l'avait apaisé. Celui de Draco l'avait libéré. Socialement, ce n'est jamais la faute du suicidé. On le plaint, c'est un acte si atroce que la première chose que les bonnes gens font c'est de blâmer les proches de ne pas avoir vu les signes avant-coureurs, de ne pas avoir été à la hauteur. Le suicidé, c'est la victime, et les victimes n'ont jamais tort. Mais l'on oublie que le suicide est la voie de facilité. Le suicidé ne fait que s'ôter la vie, il ne pense pas à ceux qui vont découvrir son corps, à la culpabilité des proches qui s'incriminent, qui se flagellent mentalement en se demandant ce qu'ils ont pu faire pour mériter cela. Le suicide est un acte égocentrique. Ses amis s'étaient détournés de lui, les journaux en avaient fait des choux gras suite à l'article de La Fouine. _"La Faute du Survivant". "Le Sauveur imparfait". "L'adultère criminel". _Personne à qui exprimer sa colère, la haine qu'il avait commencé à ressentir pour Ginny quand il n'avait plus eut la force de rêver, lorsqu'il avait perdu le peu de vie qu'il lui restait. Cependant, le désir c'était encore trop. Rationnellement, il savait qu'il avait le droit, qu'il ne serait pas punie par quelques spectres ou divinités invisibles. Mais émotionnellement, la culpabilité, même affaiblie, demeurait toujours là comme une vipère attendant son heure sous une pierre.

_- Cela me fait du bien ce que tu viens de me dire. _Murmura-t-il si bas que Draco douta de l'avoir entendu. _Mais désirer quelqu'un à nouveau, surtout toi, ce serait la trahison finale._

_- Désirer quelqu'un, même moi, ce ne serait pas la trahir, mais vivre. Tu as le droit de tourner la page. Tu en as même le devoir. Pour toi. Pour tes enfants. Oui, ils ne veulent plus te voir. Mais ce sont des enfants. Bientôt des adolescents. Ce ne sont pas eux qui doivent revenir, c'est toi qui doit aller les voir, qui doit leur montrer que tu es un père équilibré et que vous pouvez reconstruire votre vie. Tu as toujours vécu pour les autres Potter. Tu as vécu pour le monde sorcier depuis que tu as onze ans, pour débarrasser ces assistés en puissance du plus grand mage noir de tous les temps. Cela t'a bouffé ton adolescence. Sorti de là, tu as épousé ta belette pour sauver ton image. Car ne me dis pas que c'était par peur de ma réaction, tu n'as jamais crains de m'affronter. Tu as donc vécu pour elle. Puis, tu as voulu vivre pour tes enfants. Il serait peut être temps de vivre pour toi Potter._

Vivre pour lui. Après tout ce temps, cela lui paraissait tellement étrange, voire effrayant. Il avait toujours été le soutient des autres, avait toujours eu une ligne directrice qu'une sorte de destin imposé lui avait dicté.

_- Ne me demandes pas de tout envoyer valser Malfoy, ne me demandes d'oublier qu'elle s'est tuée parce que je te désirais. Je ne peux pas tourner la page du jour au lendemain._

_- La culpabilité n'est pas inscrite dans tes os Potter, c'est un sac de brique que tu es libre de poser au détour de n'importe quel chemin. Et quand ce sera fait, à ce moment là, on avisera."_

Suite à cela, il était parti. Il avait préféré rentrer à pied plutôt que de transplaner. Cela lui laissait plus de temps pour réfléchir. Les vapeurs d'alcool avaient depuis longtemps déserté son esprit, et il se sentait à la fois plus lucide que jamais et plus vide que jamais. Ce n'était pas un vide comateux comme il avait longtemps vécu, c'était le vide du fardeau qui s'en est allé et qui n'attend que d'être comblé. Il avait autant l'envie d'éclater de rire que de se recroqueviller au sol et de pleurer. Une fois dans sur son lit, il s'endormit encore tout habillé, d'un sommeil sans rêve et, pour une fois, il s'autorisa à penser à son pale alter ego.

* * *

Voici le troisième chapitre qui s'achève. Je vous remercie de votre soutien, et de vos reviews, cela me fait très plaisir que mes écrits vous plaisent. J'espère que la suite vous plaira tout autant. Je me vois obligée de préciser tout de même qu'il risque d'il y avoir **du retard dans la publication** du prochain chapitre à cause de mon cher disque dur externe qui a eu la bonne idée de tomber en panne. A la semaine prochaine !


	4. Chapter 4

**Make me feel**

**Chapitre quatrième**

* * *

_Il était debout, seul au milieu d'une pièce de velours où un étrange jeu de lumière répondait au bruit de soupirs et de musiques aussi chaudes qu'envoûtantes. Des bras opalins se nouaient autours de son cou alors que des lèvres invisibles traçaient de longs sillons le long de son cou et de son dos. Il avait l'impression de flotter dans cette cage de sensualité et de vapeur. Des mains formaient de longues caresses déchirantes sur son torse, ses lèvres et plus bas, toujours plus. Un visage flou se dessina dans la pénombre languissante de la pièce et il sentit la bouche du pale inconnu se presser contre la sienne, leurs langues s'entremêler, étouffant un long soupir de sa part alors que la main mystérieuse se posait sur son sexe, effectuant de très lents mouvements le plongeant dans une exquise agonie. Le plaisir enflait dans son bas-ventre, semblant vouloir le noyer, l'aspirer. Les mouvements s'accélérèrent. Le visage se dessina enfin totalement tandis que résonna un : « Je ne fais pas l'amour Potter, je baise, et je fais ça hard. »_

Harry se redressa dans un sursaut, et après avoir regardé l'heure rapidement, il retomba sur le lit, haletant et en sueur. Cinq heures du matin. Depuis deux semaines, ses nuits étaient invivables. Ses réveils n'étaient pas désagréables certes, mais foutrement embarrassants. Et aux vues de ses draps, foutrement était le bon terme. Maugréant, il se leva et s'engouffra sous la douche. Les journées étaient calmes lorsqu'il était à La Gazette. Entre Malfoy et lui, il n'y avait pas eu la gêne et la tension qu'avait laissé prévoir leur dernier échange. Au contraire, leurs rapports étaient toujours emprunts d'une grande amicalité. Rosemina, secrètement fan de certains romans japonais pour filles, arpentait toujours les bureaux en se faisant de jolis scénarios entre ses beaux collègues de travail. Le sourire qu'elle arborait dans ces moments là faisait frémir d'angoisse ses autres collègues masculins. A vrai dire, ce fameux soir au Manoir Malfoy semblait n'avoir jamais eu lieu. Mais dès qu'il était seul dans son lit et prisonnier de Morphée, son inconscient se déchaînait. Les premières nuits, les râles langoureux étaient entrecoupés de rires sardoniques donnant des allures malsaine à la situation. Mais depuis peu, la spectre de la défunte semblait avoir totalement déserté son esprit et il n'y avait plus de place que pour le plaisir.

En arrivant sur son lieu de travail, il fut frappé par le calme inhabituel des lieux. Ce n'était pas le grand silence non plus, mais l'endroit semblait plus ordonné que d'ordinaire. Il se dirigea vers la machine à café où, chose inhabituelle, Malfoy se tenait.

_« - Malfoy, que se passe-t-il ? Les bureaux semblent plus calmes qu'à l'ordinaire._

_- Potter, aurais-tu oublié ta tête sur la table de chevet ? Le Ministre vient aujourd'hui pour une sorte d'inspection visant à dorer son image. Le pouvoir proche de la presse, c'est toujours une bonne publicité. »_

Il avait totalement oublié. Il jeta un regard embarrassé vers sa tenue. Il ne souhaitait pas particulièrement attirer les attentions du Ministre sur lui, mais tout de même, un peu de classe n'aurait pas fait de mal. Il avait toujours entretenu un relation cordial avec Kingsley Shacklebolt, cependant, il ne savait pas ce qu'il en était après sa récente déchéance. Et ce n'était pas avec son corps maigre camouflé dans son jean basique, son grand débardeur noir et ses cheveux en pétard qu'il allait effacer l'image du Sauveur déchu qu'il se traînait. Draco remarqua la gêne de son vis-à-vis et ne put s'empêcher de le taquiner.

_« - Et bien, tu avais vraiment oublié ta tête il semblerait. Alors quoi Potter ? Troublé ces temps ci ? »_

La remarque avait été lancée avec un sourire en coin et un air aguicheur. Choses qui eurent pour effet un rougissement immédiat du survivant qui tenta tant bien que mal de se murer derrière un air digne. La Fouine repartit avec un petit éclat de rire dans son bureau, bien satisfait de la réaction obtenue. Rosemina, cachée derrière une cloison, présence trahie par l'embonpoint et les boucles brunes dépassant à moitié, arborait un sourire machiavélique.

La journée s'écoula tranquillement. Après une poignée de main rapide avec le Ministre, Harry s'était caché toute la journée pour échapper à l'attention de la foule. Il dut tout de même prendre la pose à côté de son employeur et de Kingsley pour illustrer cette fameuse journée. Il prit bien garde à se trouver dans la pénombre de la photographie et il était dégoûté d'avance en imaginant la couverture du journal du lendemain où son mouvement de tête visant à cacher son visage serait on ne peut plus distinct. Après un rapide compte-rendu, il demanda à rentrer plus tôt, chose que Draco lui accorda avec un air interrogateur. Après autant de nuits agitées, il avait bien envie de se retrouver seul avec lui-même et de se reposer un peu. C'était le week-end et exceptionnellement, il ne voyait pas Hermione qui s'offrait un moment familial avec ses enfants et son mari au Terrier. Trois jours. Soixante douze heures pour lui seul. Où il pourrait fantasmer à loisir. Il chassa bien vite cette idée d'un mouvement agacé de la tête.

En rentrant il prit juste le temps d'enlever ses chaussures avant de s'avachir sur son canapé avec son dernier livre en date. Le tome dix-sept d'_Anita Blake_, tueuse de vampires. Il avait découvert la série depuis peu, et c'était un excellent moyen d'échapper à la réalité. Mais malgré le récit qu'il trouvait passionnant, ses yeux ne tardèrent pas à brûler et il tomba le nez sur sa page.

_Ses poignets le brû son corps était tendu par les chaînes le retenant à un impressionnant lit de bois noir. Le cuir des menottes mordait sa chair. Et c'était bon. Il sentait sa chair suinter de désir inassouvi, il savait que cela faisait longtemps que l'autre s'amusait, le tentait, le frustrait, mais jamais ne le soulageait. La laisse tira son cou vers le haut avant que qu'une bouche vorace ne s'empare de la sienne, violemment. La main de fer relâcha le lien de cuir avant de commencer à griffer son dos, lentement, douloureusement, le faisant se tendre toujours plus. « Qu'est-ce que tu veux Potter ? » Il ne pouvait que gémir en sentant les dents se refermer sur son épaule, puis sur sa nuque et enfin sur son lobe. « Je sais de quoi tu as besoin » Les mots avaient été murmuré sensuellement au creux de son oreille avant que sa lèvre inférieure ne fusse happée par les dents du Diable d'ivoire en face de lui. Dents qui imprégnèrent leur marque le long de son buste, jusque dans son haine, le faisant trembler d'attente et de plaisir. « Je ne fais pas l'amour Potter, je baise, et je fais ça hard. » Puis la bouche de son vis à vis se referma sur son membre, et se mit à le sucer rapidement, sans douceur, faisant monter le plaisir beaucoup trop vite, l'orgasme explosant dans ses veines en même temps qu'un hurlement dans sa gorge._

Le bouquin alla s'écraser au sol alors qu'il se redressait brusquement. Non, décidément, un roman sur des ardeurs vampiriques à la limite du bondage n'était pas du tout une bonne idée. Il soupira d'exaspération en constatant l'humidité de son jean. Il commençait sérieusement à envisager l'achat d'une encyclopédie sur la culture des laitues, peut être que ce serait plus sage. Après avoir pris une bonne douche glacée, il enfila des vêtements propres, mit dans ses poches ses clefs, quelques billets et sa baguette et se rendit à l'équivalent magique du cinéma le plus proche, rue de Traverse. « _Le Chaudron a des Dents_ » semblait être un visionnage tout indiqué. Il n'avait jamais été particulièrement fan des films d'horreur mais la vision des tripes et de l'hémoglobine en masse calmerait certainement ses hormones. Il regrettait presque son ancienne culpabilité. Presque. Après avoir transplané, il prit un ticket et s'installa dans la salle peu remplie. Les séances en fin d'après-midi étaient toujours plus vides que celles de soirées. Il n'avait pas envie de croiser d'anciennes connaissances. Il préférait éviter que s'ajoute à son image de veuf dépressif celle du psychopathe solitaire amateur de films sanglants de série B. Après trente minutes de visionnage, il commença à bailler d'ennui. L'histoire n'était pas ce qu'il y avait de plus original. Six sorciers transplanant par erreur dans un manoir maudit et se faisant découper les uns après les autres en petits morceaux de viande par une sorcière malade mentale, c'était du réchauffé. Il décrocha au quatrième meurtre, les hurlements d'agonie étaient tellement surjoués qu'ils lui donnaient envie de mourir de rire. Autant que les petits cris d'angoisse des quatre sorcières pré-pubères installées quelques rangées devant lui. Il ferma les yeux de désespoir avec un sourire méprisant au coin des lèvres.

_La musique était assourdissante. Les corps présents dans la fosse se massaient autour de lui dans une danse endiablée. Les spots de couleur l'aveuglait presque. Il cherchait quelque chose, quelqu'un. La chanteuse était le sosie parfait de Ginny avec un look beaucoup plus rock. Sa voix semblait envahir l'espace, le moduler et le transformer. **You make me wanna die, I'll never be good enough. **Un corps sembla se coller plus fort contre lui, et une main enserra durement son menton, l'empêchant de tourner la tête tandis que l'autre descendait lentement le long de son corps, entrant dans son pantalon et commençait à le masturber doucement. « C'est moi que tu cherchait Potter ? » ** You make me wanna die, And everything you love, Will burn up in the light****.** Il pouvait presque voir la trame lumineuse que le chant laissait dans les airs. Le plaisir coupable débuta sa lente ascension dans son ventre alors qu'il sentait le corps de l'autre se tendre dans son dos. Ils commencèrent à danser lentement, les mouvements de la main d'ivoire accélérant un peu. Il tenta de tourner sa tête vers l'autre mais ne put. « Ne me regardes pas, contentes toi de me sentir. » **Your eyes, your eyes, I can see in your eyes, your eyes...You make me wanna die !** Il jouit dans un cri alors que la chanteuse explosait dans un torrent de flammes. « Tu veux que je te le dise encore Potter ? » Il ne pouvait que constater que le plaisir était toujours là, intense, vivant, alors que le corps se consumait dans ses vêtements de dentelles. Un linceul. Un violente morsure s'imprima dans sa nuque tandis que résonnait un dernier murmure. « Je ne fais pas l'amour Potter, je baise, et je fais ça hard. »_

Il cria. Heureusement, son cri fut perdu dans le générique du film, une musique trash métal illustrant le dernier meurtre. Il sortit rapidement du cinéma, et après avoir jeté sur ses vêtements un sort de nettoyage, il prit brusquement la direction de l'allée des Embrûmes. Cela ne pouvait pas continuer.

* * *

Il était tard. La nuit était bien avancé lorsque Draco Malfoy finit de travailler sur ses derniers dossiers. Il avait eu beaucoup de compte-rendu à faire. Notamment celui sur son dernier travail sur le terrain, une enquête sur certains orphelinats qui servaient de couverture à un petit réseau pédophile offrant de la viande fraîche aux hautes sphères de la société. Cela avait été l'enquête la plus dure de sa carrière. Il avait cru vomir lorsqu'il avait croisé le regard de ces enfants de sept ans qui ne l'étaient plus. Des garçons. Des filles. Livrés en pâture aux désirs pervers de riche aristocrates. Il n'avait pu s'empêcher d'imaginer son petit Scorpius à la place du jeune Horton, enfant qu'on avait retrouvé dans un cave, le regard brisé après les nombreux sévices auxquels il avait été soumis par la famille Bulstrode. Décidément, après la drogue, la prostitution. Son fils n'était pas avec lui ce soir, il avait envie de se prendre un bon repas et de s'installer sur son large divan, avec une bonne couverture douce sur lui et de lire un bon roman pour oublier les images apocalyptiques qui s'étaient gravées dans son cerveau. Il était en train de prendre ses affaires lorsqu'un patronus arriva dans son bureau, un ours, qui se métamorphosa rapidement en un homme bedonnant, à la barbe mal rasée et aux cheveux un peu gras.

_«- Monsieur Malfoy, pardonnez-moi de vous déranger à une aussi tardive. Je suis Alfred, le barmaid de la Cause Perdue, rue des Embrûmes. Un certain Monsieur Potter est ici, dans un état plutôt lamentable. Je ne suis pas du genre à me soucier de ce qui arrive à mes clients en règle générale, mais pour celui-là, j'ai fait une exception._

_- Il est seul ?_

_- Oui._

_- Bien, j'arrive. »_

Allons bon. Aux oubliettes la délicieuse soirée. Il ne lui semblait pourtant pas que Potter soit du genre à aller se déchirer l'esprit dans un bar miteux, et encore moins seul. Il appela son Elfe de maison, et après lui avoir confié ses affaires, il enfila la tenue simple qu'il gardait toujours au bureau pour ses enquêtes sur le terrain de dernière minute et transplana Rue des Embrûmes. Il avait bien fait de se changer, un vendredi soir dans ce quartier, c'était toujours la représentation fidèle de ce qu'avaient pu être Sodome et Gomorrhe. Il passait beaucoup plus inaperçu avec son pantalon noir et sa chemise grisâtre. Après avoir décliné plusieurs propositions licencieuses de prostitués de tout sexe, il trouva enfin ce fameux bar au nom plus qu'annonciateur. Le refuge des désespérés. Il leva les yeux au Ciel devant la classe naturelle de Potter. Il pénétra la sorte de maison aux murs sales, au plancher ayant connu des jours meilleurs et aux danseuses défraîchies dansant sur certaines tables. Il distingua rapidement la silhouette de Potter, avachi sur le bar, une bouteille de Whisky de mauvaise qualité quasiment finie devant lui. En regardant bien la position de son corps et l'aspect de ses yeux, il devina aisément que ce n'était pas sa première bouteille. Après avoir réglé ses consommations avec le barman, il embarqua Potter sur son épaule malgré les grognements de ce dernier.

Il transplana au manoir et ordonna qu'on le lave et qu'on le change. En attendant, il s'installa dans son fauteuil favoris et se servit un verre de Tokay. Il en avait bien besoin. En tournant le verre de cristal ciselé entre ses doigts il songea que Potter devait être en plein débat mental pour prendre la décision d'aller se perdre dans un tel endroit. Il n'y avait pas besoin d'être devin pour savoir ce qui agitait ainsi ses pensées. Ils n'avaient jamais reparlé de leur discussion, il s'était bien gardé d'y faire allusion lui-même, mais il n'avait pas oublié. Loin de là. Il avait souvent repensé à cet aveu, à ce que cela pouvait entraîner, à ses dernières paroles. « ___Et quand ce sera fait, à ce moment là, on avisera. »__ Il avait envie de se donner des gifles en y repensant. Cela ne voulait rien dire. Même s'ils couchaient ensemble, ils n'allaient pas se marier ou prendre une maison. Il ne pouvait pas répondre à l'amour éternel de Potter. C'était une impasse._

_Finalement, Potter entra dans le salon luxueux. Il avait ingurgité une potion anti-gueule-de-bois et semblait un peu plus frais malgré la fatigue certaine qui se lisait dans ses yeux. Il se contenta de rester debout, les bras ballants. Draco ne put s'empêcher de sourire mentalement devant le spectacle de Potter mal à l'aise dans ses vêtements. _

___« - Ce n'est pas moi qui lui ai dit de t'appeler._

___- Oh Potter, ne me remercie pas tant, j'ai été ravi d'annuler ma soirée douillette pour aller te chercher dans cet endroit infâme. »_

Harry esquissa un rapide sourire désabusé devant la remarque.

___« - Et peut-on savoir ce que Harry Potter faisait dans ce bar à sexe mal famé, seul avec ses je-ne-sais combien de bouteille de Whisky ?_

___- Trois. Et tu sais très bien. »_

Bon. Potter semblait avoir décrété que ce soir la subtilité était pour les faibles.

___« - Et tu as trouvé une réponse à tes dilemmes moraux ? »_

Il avait lancé cela d'une voix arrogante, mais en vérité, il commençait à se sentir mal à l'aise. Chose exceptionnelle. Il fréquentait souvent les maisons closes, il préférait les relations strictement professionnelles et rémunérées, cela permettait d'éviter les drames. Les coups d'un soir étaient également monnaie courante dans sa vie, femme ou homme, peut importait. Seul comptait le plaisir. Mais là, il sentait que la situation avait quelque chose d'irréel , de déplacé.

___« - En quelque sorte. Je veux ressentir quelque chose. Je n'en peux plus d'être une coquille vide._

___- Ce qui veut dire que..._

___- Baise-moi. _Cela avait dit d'un ton dur, amer. Draco haussa un sourcil, se racla la gorge et parla avec ironie.

___- C'est demandé si gentiment, comment pourrais-je refuser ?_

___- Tu m'as demandé de poser mon fardeau. C'est fait. Vas-tu te défiler maintenant ? »_

C'était une bravade. Tout n'avait toujours été que défi entre eux. Pourquoi cela changerait-il aujourd'hui ? Draco reposa son verre sur la petite table, lentement, comme pour bien réfléchir. Mais Harry avait bien vu que son regard s'était assombri, de cette lueur bestiale qu'ont certains hommes lorsqu'ils savent que l'affaire est dans le sac.

___« - J'espère que tu n'as pas oublié ce que je t'ai dit. »_

Je ne fais pas l'amour Potter, je baise, et je fais ça hard. Comment aurait-il pu oublier ? Cette simple phrase le faisait frémir. Il n'était plus temps de réfléchir. Son esprit n'était plus qu'une page blanche, il n'était qu'attente. Il haussa un sourcil de défi. Et Draco bascula. Il se leva rapidement, agrippa les cheveux de Potter pour basculer sa tête vers l'arrière et l'embrassa durement. Leur langue s'entremêlèrent, jouant l'une avec l'autre dans une danse sauvage. Ce n'était ni romantique, ni doux. C'était animal. Et Harry soupira de soulagement en agrippant à son tour les cheveux platines de son vis-à-vis. C'était comme recommencer à respirer après une longue apnée. Une apnée de vingt-et-un ans. Il déchira la chemise de soie de l'aristocrate, envoyant des boutons dans tous les coins de la pièce. Il titubèrent rapidement dans les couloirs jusqu'à l'escalier où Malfoy colla Harry au mur et lui enleva brusquement sa ceinture et sa chemise. Harry se laissait guider vers la chambre, mordant et embrassant toute parcelle de peau à sa portée. Il embrassa à nouveau Malfoy, mordant sa lèvre au passage, le faisant saigner. Ils n'avaient pas parlé de la douleur, mais en entendant le brusque grognement de plaisir de Draco, il fut fixé. Draco eut un sourire mental en se disant que le lendemain, ce serait bien voyant.

D'un claquement de doigts, il fit s'ouvrir sa chambre sur leur passage. Il pressa Harry contre le mur, et arracha le bouton de son pantalon d'intérieur noir. Il enleva lui même d'un geste ample son propre pantalon, ses chaussures et ses chaussettes pendant que son alter ego se débattait avec le vêtement noir. Puis il reprit ses lèvres avec avidité, sa langue tout autant en attirant d'une main sur sa nuque le brun vers le lit. D'un regard extérieur, cela tenait plus du combat que de la parade nuptiale. Il l'allongea prestement avant de s'allonger à son tour sur lui. Il mordit durement l'épaule à sa portée, faisant crier Harry qui releva son bassin contre celui de son vis-à-vis, les faisant crier tout deux de plaisir. Si ses rêves avaient été bons, cela n'était rien face à la réalité. D'un mouvement musclé, il fit basculer Draco sous lui,et l'embrassa à nouveau, griffant son ventre et ses hanches. Se soutenant d'une main, il prit dans l'autre le sexe de Draco et commença des mouvement rapides qui arrachèrent à l'autre de grands râles de plaisir. Draco se perdait un peu, il griffa durement le dos du Gryffondor au dessus de lui. C'était ça qu'il aimait. La baise sèche et sauvage. Animale. C'était bon, malgré l'inexpérience qu'il sentait dans les geste de son – à présent – amant. Il voulait le soumettre, le voir gémissant à sa merci. Il reprit le dessus, et bloqua les poignets du Gryffondor au dessus de la tête de ce dernier, et le masturba à son tour, en mordant tout ce qui se trouvait à sa portée, nuque, lobe, clavicule. Il le sentait convulser sous le plaisir ressenti, il entendait ses cris qu'il tentait de refréner, et c'était un plaisir immense que de le sentir lutter pour libérer ses poignets. Mais il voulait plus, tellement plus. C'était comme un brasier ardent qui s'était déchaîné en lui, et dont il ignorait l'origine. Mais peut importait. Seul comptait à présent ce besoin mortel de sentir la chair de l'autre, entendre ses cris et se libérer. Brusquement, il lâcha les poignets du corps soumis sous lui et descendit poser ses lèvres sur le membre se trouvant plus bas. Il le lécha doucement, d'une manière tout à l'opposé de la sauvagerie précédente, laissant juste le temps au Gryffondor de reprendre un peu ses esprits puis il se mit à le sucer rapidement. Harry cria de surprise, et resserra ses doigts sur les draps. C'était bien meilleur que dans ses nombreux rêves. Le plaisir semblait être une langue de feu ravageant chacun de ses nerfs, chaque centimètre carré de sa peau de cuivre. Beaucoup d'hommes plaisantaient sur le fait que la fellation était une soumission. Draco ne partageait pas ce préjugé. Bien au contraire, de son point de vue, c'était une domination totale, abattre le joug du plaisir sur son amant, lui imposer son rythme, le forcer à supplier pour plus. Il adorait cela, et ne s'en privait pas.

A l'aide d'un sort informulé, il fit apparaître à côté de lui le pot de lubrifiant qu'il gardait toujours à portée. Il remonta son visage vers celui du brun, le défia d'un haussement de sourcil de refuser de l'embrasser à présent. La réponse fut un baiser aussi sauvage que les précédents. Draco enduit trois de ses doigts, et descendit le premier vers l'intimité du brun. Ce dernier se crispa en sentant l'effleurement, ils n'avaient pas parlé de qui dominerait. Mais le regard de Draco le fixa, et il préférait être en-dessous, ce serait plus simple de masquer son inexpérience. Il grimaça lorsque le premier doigt commença à s'insinuer en lui. C'était une impression étrange, entre l'inconfort et le désagré un nouveau baiser détourna ses pensées, autant que Draco qui lui murmura de le toucher en même temps. S'occuper de Draco, et l'entendre gémir à ses oreilles lui fit oublier ce qui se passait plus bas, et il ne sentit pas le deuxième doigt avant qu'il commence à bouger avec le premier. Lorsque le troisième doigt s'insinua, il cria de douleur. Comment les hommes pouvaient-ils supporter ça ? C'était désagréable à souhait, et si trois doigts lui faisaient mal, il n'osait imaginer ce que ce serait quand le Serpentard se glisserait en lui. Draco sentait bien la crispation de son partenaire et cherchait à tâtons le point qui le ferait hurler de plaisir, et le soumettrait totalement à sa volonté. Après un autre mouvement, il sentit Harry se tendre et sourit de satisfaction. Il appuya plus durement sur ce point, chose qui fit soupirer son vis-à-vis. Mais Draco ne voulait pas de soupirs. Il voulait des cris. Il commença à adopter un rythme rapide, mais n'effleurant que ce point précis, ne le touchant jamais vraiment. Il voyait bien que son amant se retenait de crier de plaisir et de frustration. Il se pencha sur son oreille, et lécha doucement son lobe avant de lui murmurer :

___« - Supplies-moi. »_

Harry, ne pouvant parler à cause de ses soupirs et des sensations qui lui obstruaient la gorge, se contenta de faire un signe négatif de la tête. Le sourire de sa pale nemesis s'élargit, il aimait quand ils résistaient un peu. C'était encore meilleur quand ils cédaient. Il ralentit le rythme de ses doigts tout en caressant doucement le membre du brun. Harry sentait que le plaisir était juste au seuil, qu'il ne manquait que quelques mouvements rapides pour qu'il jouisse. Les préliminaires et l'excitation l'avait suffisamment échauffé pour qu'il ne tienne plus très longtemps. Au bout de quelques instants, il finit par craquer.

_« ____- Plus fort. Je t'en supplie.»_

Draco l'embrassa sauvagement tout en accélérant le rythme de ses doigts, ainsi que l'intensité de ses mouvements. Harry hurla, convulsa. C'était presque trop. Trop de plaisir d'un seul coup, il avait l'impression qu'il allait devenir fou. Il s'accrocha aux épaules de Draco pour ne pas perdre pied, et finit par jouir en hurlant et en traçant de longs sillons dans le dos de son amant de ses ongles. Son dos retomba à plat sur le matelas alors qu'il tentait difficilement de reprendre son souffle. Draco profita de cet hébétement post-coïtal pour enfiler un préservatif et commencer à se glisser dans le corps de son amant. Il n'en pouvait plus. L'excitation de soumettre son ancien rival, de le voir à sa merci en plus des mouvements qu'il avait subit pendant qu'il le préparait, tout cela faisait qu'il n'aspirait plus qu'à une chose. Baiser violemment Potter, jusqu'à ce qu'il crie son nom. Cependant, il n'oubliait pas que c'était la première fois, et ce genre de douleur n'est que très rarement appréciable. Aussi il commença par des mouvements très lents, pour laisser le temps au corps sous lui de s'habituer à la nouvelle grosseur. Il invita le Gryffondor à nouer ses jambes autour des ses hanches et quand il sentit Harry commencer à trembler de plaisir, il accéléra, appréciant de sentir ses bras se nouer autour de ses épaules, et surtout les dents d' Harry le mordre pour étouffer ses cris. Mais ce n'était pas comme ça qu'il le voulait. Il se retira et sous le regard interrogateur de son amant, il lui indiqua de se mettre sur le ventre. Il se rallongea sur lui, et se rengaina en lui. Harry cria plus fortement, dans cette position, les sensations étaient plus fortes. Plus intenses. De sa main droite, Draco serra celle d' Harry fortement sur le matelas et d'un genoux prit appui pour le baiser comme il souhaitait. Fort. Bestialement. Harry n'en pouvait plus. Le corps de Draco dans son dos, ses morsures sur sa nuque et ses épaules, sa main qui emprisonnait la sienne, la position qui faisait frotter son sexe sur les draps de satin au même rythme que les coups de bassin de l'autre et le plaisir innommable qu'il ressentait, tout cela le fit rapidement basculer dans l'orgasme le plus foudroyant de son existence. Il hurla en mordant l'oreiller sous lui, et se déversa sur les draps. Draco continua encore un instant ses mouvements avant de jouir à son tour, mordant profondément l'épaule du brun, faisant perler le sang, pour étouffer son cri.

Il se dégagea et se rallongea sur le dos, essoufflé et satisfait. Harry demeura un moment sur le ventre, incapable de bouger. Il mit à son tour sur le dos, tandis que Draco sortait une cigarette et commençait à expirer de longues et vaporeuses bouffées bleutées. Ils reprenaient tout doucement leur esprit alors que la même question se frayait un chemin dans leurs cerveaux.

___Et maintenant ?_

* * *

____  
Je suis désolée pour ce retard dans la publication, mais il se trouve que je rencontre des problème d'informatique et d'emploi du temps. J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre vous aura plus, et je vous dis à la semaine prochaine !


End file.
